Pod moim i twoim niebem
by Leukonoe
Summary: Rok 2074, baza Gotei "Seireitei" na linii umocnień w górach Uralu, chroniąca jedną z enklaw ludzkości, pozostałej po czterdziestu latach wojny z istotami, które pojawiły się znikąd i mają za jedyny cel zabić wszystkich ludzi. Jedyna nadzieja w obronie. Czy w takich warunkach można chcieć czegoś więcej niż tylko przetrwać następny dzień?/ slash AU GrimmjowxIchigo
1. Niebo północne

**Można potraktować to odrobinę jako rozdział pilotażowy z pewnymi ogólnymi założeniami, za samo opowiadanie prawdopodobnie nie zabiorę się dopóki nie uporam się z "Tylko się nie bój". Z drugiej strony Wen bywa kapryśny, więc kto wie :) I rating pójdzie na pewno w górę, żeby nikt nie był zdziwiony - w końcu, co to by było za GrimmxIchi bez lemonów :)**

**Inspiracje: film "Pacific Rim", manga "Shingeki no kyojin" i w niewielkim stopniu książka "Inne pieśni" Jacka Dukaja**

* * *

_"Jeśli kosmici odwiedzą nas kiedykolwiek, myślę, że skutki mogą być podobne, jak w przypadku odkrycia Ameryki przez Krzysztofa Kolumba. Jak wiadomo, wydarzenie to okazało się niezbyt pomyślne dla rdzennych mieszkańców tego kontynentu. Wystarczy nam zresztą przyjrzeć się samym sobie, aby dojść do wniosku, że inteligentne życie może w swym rozwoju przybrać postać, z jaką wolelibyśmy się raczej nie spotkać. "_

_- _Stephen Howking

* * *

_"Jest to niebezpieczeństwo, które do tej pory oglądaliśmy jedynie na ekranach kin, ale teraz jest tutaj, jest realne i chce nas zniszczyć. Nie możemy odwrócić wzroku od tego, co dzieje się w Azji, to nie jest problem jednego kraju, to jest problem całego świata i jako całość musimy mu się przeciwstawić, jako całość musimy być gotowi na poświęcenie. To nie jest wróg, który będzie chciał pertraktować, którego da się przekupić. To jest wróg, którego należy zniszczyć bez względu na koszty. _

_Już kiedyś zmierzyliśmy się z katastrofą tego typu, już kiedyś udowodniliśmy, że jesteśmy w stanie podjąć wspólny wysiłek i zjednoczyć się przeciwko wrogowi. Wtedy ten trud został zaprzepaszczony przez niewłaściwe decyzje, nie pozwólmy na to teraz. Potrzebujemy stworzyć koalicję ludzkości i nie patrząc na koszty, stworzyć broń, która ich powstrzyma. Chyba nie muszę stawiać ultimatum jesteście z nami, albo przeciwko nam. Nie wiem, co za szaleniec chciałby być z nimi."_

_- _z przemowy prezydenta USA po atakach w Indiach i Chińskiej Republice Ludowej

* * *

_"Jest coś strasznego w ich spojrzeniu. Jest pełne nienasyconego głodu. Jest to tym bardziej przerażające, gdy stajesz z nimi twarzą w twarz."_

_- _kapitan Jushiro Ukitake pilot Zanpakutou typu Bankai

* * *

_"Walczymy z nimi przeszło czterdzieści lat i wciąż nic o nich nie wiemy. Nie znamy ich organizacji, nie wiemy jakie są ich prawdziwe cele. Nie wiemy, czy działają rozmyślnie, czy bardziej instynktownie. Nie znamy ich, dlatego gdy tylko idziemy krok do przodu, zaraz musimy się cofnąć o dwa. Nie możemy ich po prostu bezmyślnie zabijać, musimy wiedzieć z kim walczymy."_

- z zapisu rozprawy Kisuke Urahary oskarżonego o nielegalne eksperymenty

* * *

"_Żyjemy w bardziej niż niepokojących czasach i chociaż niepokój ten wynika z ciągle prowadzonej wojny, to ma również swoje źrodło w dawno podjętych decyzjach. Żyjemy tak, jak teraz tylko dzięki temu, że postanowiona, że w pierwszej kolejności z pożogi będą ratowane zdobycze najnowszej technologii, że naukowcy i badacze nauk ścisłych mają pierwszeństwo, że będą o wiele bardziej przydatni przy odbudowie potencjału ludzkości, jeżeli kiedykolwiek wygralibyśmy tę wojnę. Tylko, czy po tych wszystkich latach, to nadal będzie ludzkość? Czy w pokoleniach, które rodzą się i wychowują, nie mając dostępu do, chociażby odrobiny, humanizmu, szkolonych tylko i wyłącznie do konkretnych potrzeb wojny, będzie jeszcze coś z człowieczeństwa? Wystarczy spojrzeć na pilotów Espady, by podzielić moje obawy."_

- Kaname Tousen, emerytowany pilot, redaktor naczelny "Głosu Seireitei"

* * *

_"Oczywiście nie możemy pochwalać takich zachowań, jak te które prezentował Kisuke Urahara, ale nie można się z nim nie zgodzić w jednej kwestii – chęci poszerzenia wiedzy. Jedną z cech, która czyni nas czymś więcej, jest ciekawość, która przezwycięża strach przed nieznanym. Potrzeba zadawania trudnych pytań. Na przykład, skoro są dla nas tak obcy, to czy kiedykolwiek będziemy w stanie ich tak na prawdę zrozumieć, czy jedynie na siłę wepchniemy ich we własne aksjomaty? Stanąć na ich miejscu i pojąć, to byłoby interesujące, nieprawdaż?"_

- wywiad z doktorem Sousuke Aizenem dla "Głosu Seireitei"

* * *

_"Papierosy? Spoko nawet coś za to uda ci się załatwić, na pewno więcej niż za ta nic nie znaczący żołd, który ktoś hucznie nazwał pieniądzem. Ale jakby udało ci się załatwić czekoladę, to nie było drzwi, które by się przed tobą zamknęły. Ładna jesteś, może pomachaj gdzieś tyłkiem, pokaż cycki komuś z Gotei, albo jeszcze lepiej zarwij kogoś z Espady, oni dostają większe porcje, za misje obarczone wyższym ryzykiem. Pamiętaj czekolada, to prawdziwe złoto w tej zamkniętej dziurze."_

- Ginjo, pracownik jednostki logistycznej, bimbrownik, paser

* * *

_"Eeeee, czemu tak z rana? No więc... Chyba świadomość, że jesteś tam sam, zdany tylko na siebie."_

_"Odpowiedzialność za życie ludzi, które mi powierzono."_

_"Nic."_

_"Skoro i tak wszyscy zdechniemy, to lepiej tam niż w tej pierdolonej norze."_

_"Żeby zajebać jak najwięcej tych skurwysynów z jak największym pierdolnięciem, nie?'"_

_- _odpowiedzi pilotów Espady, stacjonujących w bazie Seireitei, na pytanie "co czujesz, gdy jesteś wysyłany za linie wroga?"

* * *

_"Pierwsi Puści pojawili się w Indochinach w 2027 roku, później Ameryka Południowa w 2029 i Północna rok później. Rozpoczyna się projekt Zanpakutou – powstaje pierwszy Zanpaktou typu Bankai - jak również rozpoczyna się budowa umocnień na linii Uralu, w tym przyszłej bazy Seireitei. W 2032 Puści pojawili się w Europie Zachodniej. W tym momencie pada łączność satelitarna. _

_Puści, którzy pojawiali się w tamtym czasie miały od dwóch do maksimum siedmiu metrów wysokości i najcześciej animalistyczną formę. Rozróżniono typy zarówno pełzające, jak i latające – przykłady znajdziecie w waszych materiałach szkoleniowych – na szczęście do tej pory nie odkryto typów pływających. Siedem lat temu pierwszy raz zaobserwowano Pustego typu Menos Grande. Te potwory mogą mierzyć nawet dwadzieścia metrów wysokości. Ich forma jest mocno uproszczona – przykład na stronie dwudziestej piątej. W porównaniu z pierwszymi Pustymi są wolniejsze, jak również, prawdopodobnie, mniej inteligentne. Co nie czyni z nich mniej niebezpiecznych. Módlcie się, żeby nigdy się z nimi nie spotkać."_

- wykład dla pilotów Zanpakutou typu Shikai w bazie Seiretei


	2. Ursa Maior

**Zgodnie z moją nową dewizą "pierdol magisterkę, pisz fanfic'ki" o to pierwszy rozdział. Mam cichą nadzieję, że nie zawiodłam oczekiwań, które rozbudziłam prologiem.**

**Smacznego :)**

* * *

W hangarach bazy Seireitei zawsze panował hałas, dla kogoś kto tylko wpadał raz na jakiś czas po pięciu minutach stawał się uciążliwy – wiercenie, spawanie, wrzaski, piłowanie metalu, jeszcze więcej wrzasków, wysokie piski elektroniki – dla osób, które przebywały tam prawie cały czas, to wszystko stawało się odległym tłem, jednostajnym szumem gdzieś na granicy świadomości.

Ichigo siedział po turecku na podłodze i nie miał absolutnie żadnych problemów, by skupić się na kolejnych komunikatach wyświetlających się na ekranie miernika. Wszystko wygląda na to, że wreszcie udało mu się pozbyć tej usterki z programu kontrolującego lewą nogę. Oczywiście okazało się, że problem jest dużo mniejszy niż sądził na początku, ale dobrze wiedząc, kto jest pilotem tego Zanpakutou wolał przesadzić niż cokolwiek pominąć.

- No dobra – mruknął, nie czując się głupio, że gada do siebie. W tym hałasie i tak by nikt nie usłyszał.

Odłączył miernik, podniósł się i spojrzał na maszynę przed sobą. Na cztery metry i osiem ton ostatniego przebłysku geniuszu ludzkości. Zanpakutou, ucieleśnienie najbardziej zaawansowanych technologi zamkniętych w formę, służącą tylko i wyłącznie zabijaniu. Ciekawe, kto wpadł na pomysł by Zanpakutou były humanoidalne. Chyba miały odzwierciedlać gniew ludzkości. Tylko wątpliwe, żeby Puści zrozumieli taką aluzję.

- Zobaczmy, czy czegoś jeszcze ci nie brakuje, biedaku – powiedział, klepiąc maszynę po śnieżnobiałej, nie licząc licznych wgniotek otarć i rys, karoserii i wchodząc drabiną do kokpitu pilota.

Jak zwykle walnął się w tył głowy, gdy próbował usiąść na fotelu – cóż Zanpakutou były mocno zindywidualizowane i nie chodziło tylko o wygląd zewnętrzny, ale również o ustawienia wewnątrz, wszystko by pilot czuł się jak najbardziej komfortowo podczas walki, miło – przeklął pod nosem sam na siebie. Kiedyś powie nie, gdy po raz kolejny będzie musiał zajmować się tą konkretną maszyną. Spróbował się w miarę wygodnie usadowić ze swoimi długimi nogami w tej małej przestrzeni. Zamknął kokpit, odcinając się od odgłosów hangaru grubą warstwą, przyciemnionej szyby pancernej. Tuz przed oczami zadyndał mu biały króliczek – właścicielce pewnie w żaden sposób nie przeszkadzał, ale mu zasłaniał widok. Odetchnął tylko głębiej, nie chciał się wyżywać na maszynie, bo jedynie narobi sobie jeszcze więcej pracy. Przez chwilę pozwolił sobie na delektowanie się cichym buczeniem maszynerii.

- Włącz: tryb naprawczy – powiedział w końcu. - Poziom dostępu: Ichigo Kurosaki 15071410.

- Dostęp udzielony, pyon! - odpowiedział wesoły, piskliwy głosik programu i przednia szyba rozświetliła się czerwienią ekranu z danymi technicznymi.

W normalnym trybie program wyświetliłby przyrządy elektronicznego pola walki – celowniki, radar, stan uzbrojenia i aminucji. Ichigo marzył, żeby zobaczyć taki ekran. Niestety w tej chwili mógł jedynie pomarzyć. Chciał zostać pilotem, nawet zgłosił się na ochotnika podczas naboru do bazy Seiretei. Pomimo doskonałych wyników z testów sprawnościowych i szybkości reakcji, nie został przyjęty. Do tej pory nie wiedział dlaczego. Faktycznie w czasie wstępnego szkolenia wszystkich pracowników bazy nacisnął kilku nauczycielom na odcisk swoim raczej krótkim temperamentem, ale bez przesady. Poza tym wątpliwe, żeby jakiś szkoleniowiec miał aż takie kontakty, by zablokować go podczas naboru do Gotei. Chociaż o tyle dobrze, że w końcu przenieśli go do hangaru i pozwolili mu zajać się naprawą Zanpakutou. Mógł sobie na nie popatrzeć. Taa, bardzo pocieszające, mruknął do siebie w myślach.

- Test: lewa noga – polecił nieco znudzonym głosem.

Zabuczało i poczuł, jak maszyna porusza się nieznacznie. Z komunikatów wynikało, że wszystko jest w porządku.

- Zakończ. Test: prawa noga.

Tutaj też było w porządku. Mógł jeszcze zrobić testy równowagi, ale to by było chyba już nadgorliwość.

Zapukano w szybkę, albo raczej porządnie w nią przywalono, skoro to usłyszał. Zerknął w bok i skinął głową dziewczynie po drugiej stronie. Swoja drogą miała na sobie czarny mundur Gotei, czyli jej oddział miał dzisiaj stan gotowości bojowej. Nie zwolniono jej ze służby, pomimo niesprawnego Zanpakutou. Pewnie w razie czego wysłano by ją do stanowiska artylerii, tylko co ona biedna miałaby tam robić.

- Wyloguj – powiedział.

- Wylogowano, pyon! - poinformował go program na do widzenia.

Otworzył właz kokpitu.

- Nie za wygodnie ci? - przywitała się Rukia, pochylając się do środka, chyba chciała sprawdzić, czy niczego jej nie poprzestawiał.

- Ta, może gdybym uciął sobie nogi w kolanach – mruknął, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca. - Powinno być okej, ale sprawdź go jeszcze w bojówce – przeszedł do razu do interesów. - Swoją drogą zgłoś zapotrzebowanie na nową klawiaturę analogową, ta którą masz, wygląda jakby powiedziała, że kiepsko rysujesz, gdy miałaś okres.

- Ciesz się, że nie wzięłam jakiegoś klucza, bo bym ci przywaliła – warknęła.

Nie żartowała, przywaliła by mu. Oczywiście byłoby to czułe, przyjacielskie przywalenie po łbie. Znali się z Rukią ze szkolenia wstępnego. Ona nie miała żadnego problemu, żeby dostać się do Gotei. Nie z takim nazwiskiem.

- No tak, tak to nie sięgasz, co? - drażnił się z nią dalej. - Za krótkie łapki.

- Pamiętaj, że będę pierwsza na ziemi – ostrzegła.

Już chciał coś jej odpowiedzieć, ale w tym momencie skrzywił się i chwycił za głowę. Już powoli zaczynał się do tego przyzwyczajać, w końcu po kilku latach można. Atak zawsze rodził się z tyłu głowy cichym, łatwym do zignorowania chichotem, by zaraz przerodzić się w szaleńczy śmiech, który odbijał się pomiędzy skroniami. Automatycznie zaczynała go boleć głową, chociaż "bolała" to złe słowo, ona go napierdalała jak skurwysyn. Atak jak nagle przychodził, tak nagle znikał po kilkunastu sekundach. Odetchnął głębiej, dochodząc do siebie.

- Nie patrz się tak na mnie – mruknął, widząc czystą troskę na twarzy Rukii. - Nie umieram.

- Powinieneś coś z tym zrobić – powiedziała zmartwiona.

- Oj daj mi spokój, kobieto – warknął rozdrażniony traktowaniem go jak jak dziecka, chociaż wiedział, że dziewczyna nie miała na myśli nic złego. - Daj mi wyjść i sprawdź bojówkę – powiedział, nie miał zamiaru rozmawiać na temat tych ataków.

Kiedyś nawet poszedł z tym do lekarza, ale dowiedział się jedynie, że to pewnie migrena i nic się na to nie poradzi. Ostatnimi czasy nabrał swoich przypuszczeń, może nie co do źródła, ale... pewnej korelacji. Co dziwniejsze sprawdzały się.

Rukia właśnie wdrapała się do kokpitu, gdy rozległ się ryk alarmu.

- REDCON-2 DLA ODDZIAŁÓW GOTEI OD 10 DO 13 I WSZYSTKICH ŻOŁNIERZY ESPADY – zawyły głośniki i w hangarze zrobiło się jeszcze głośniej niż zwykle, oprócz zwykle przebywających w nim techników zaroiło się od przekrzykujących się żołnierzy.

Ichigo machnął tylko Rukii, schował dłonie w kieszenie kombinezonu i odmaszerował, teraz miał przynajmniej trzy godziny wolnego, zanim oddziały wrócą, albo i więcej. Skoro wysyłana była również Espada, to znaczyło, że zapowiadają się cięższe walki.

Sprawdziło się. Jego przypuszczenie znowu się sprawdziło, co zaczynało się robić odrobinę niepokojące. Oczywiście wciąż mógł to być czysty zbieg okoliczności... siedemnasty raz w ciągu trzech miesięcy? Wątpliwe. Chociaż naprawdę wolałby, gdyby to był jednak przypadek. Jeżeli nie, oznaczałoby to, że jest w stanie wyczuć atak wcześniej niż radary. Ciekawe, co by powiedzieli we wczesnym ostrzeganiu, gdyby się im tym pochwalił. Pewnie by go zlali, albo posłali na jakiś stół operacyjny.

Zamyślony nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie, dlatego też nie zauważył idącego na przeciwko mężczyzny. Zauważył go dopiero, gdy ten brutalnie odepchnął go ze swojej drogi, nawet się nie zatrzymując

- Z drogi, niewale – warknął. - Twoja tchórzliwą dupę idę ratować.

Ichigo już chciał mu coś odpyskować, zwłaszcza że wpadł na skrzynie z częściami zamiennymi i uderzył się prosto w łokieć. Tylko było już za późno. Zobaczył tylko tył białego munduru Espady i niebieskie włosy, gdy gościu podbiegał do trójki ludzi, również Espady. Ichigo zmiął w ustach przekleństwo, kopnął co miał pod akurat po nogą – pusta puszka po oleju nie było niczemu winna, ale do cholery jasnej on też, że go nie wzięli do Gotei. Spróbował się uspokoić, nie było sensu po raz nie wiadomo który wkurzać się o to samo. Cóż, plus tego wszystkiego był taki, że istniała większa szansa na wolny symulator walk. Będzie miał się na czym wyżyć. Zerknął jeszcze ramię – członkowie Espady zniknęli już w tłumie – uśmiechnął się odrobinę wrednie, wpadł na naprawdę genialny pomysł, który pomoże mu ukoić nadszarpnięte nerwy.

* * *

- REDCON-2 DLA ODDZIAŁÓW GOTEI OD 10 DO 13 I WSZYSTKICH ŻOŁNIERZY ESPADY.

Grimmjow zaklął pod nosem i pochłonął jeszcze resztkę czekolady, wylizał opakowanie – nigdy by nie pozwolił by się zmarnował chociażby kawałek, za bardzo zapierdalał na tę przyjemność – i wybiegł ze swojej kwatery.

A już się obawiał, że tydzień się skończy, a on ani razu nie wyjdzie do walki. Zaczynał już się powoli nudzić, a nie ma nic gorszego niż znudzony Grimmmjow Jaegerjaquez. Znudzony Grimmjow, to wkurzony Grimmjow. Przekonywał się o tym każdy, kto... nie, po prostu każdy. Czy zachowywał się jak kobieta podczas okresu? Nie. Nie był jakąs babą, żeby mieć humory. Po prostu był stworzony do walki i czuł się we właściwym miejscu, kiedy miał jakiegoś Pustego na celowniku, gdy mógł coś rozwalić swoimi ślicznymi pociskami, gdy mógł poprzecinać te cholerne cielska pazurami swojej Pantery.

Już czuł ten przyjemny dreszczyk, na myśl o zbliżającej się walce. Już czuł się niezwyciężony. Uśmiechal się szeroko, niemalże obłąkańczo – wszyscy schodzili mi z drogi, jak tylko go widzieli, idącego prosto przed siebie jak taran. Wszyscy oprócz jakiegoś pieprzonego, rudego technika, który lazł prosto na niego jak jakaś ciota. Odepchnął go na bok, nie bardzo się przejmując, że chłopak wpadł na jakieś kontenery i chyba się obił.

- Z drogi, niewale – warknął przez ramię. - Twoją tchórzliwą dupę idę ratować.

Gdzieś z przodu mignęły mu białe mundury. Podbiegł do towarzystwa.

- Kurwa one dokładnie wiedzą, kiedy sram – żalił się Nnoitra. - Mają nosa do mojej kupy, gdy tylko ją wyczują od razu przyłażą.

- Co krecik musiał schować się do norki? - zapytał Grimmjow z wrednym uśmiechem, kiwnął głową do Tii i Ulquiorry.

- Żebyś wiedział, jak tylko wrócimy to walnę sobie takiego kloca...

- Że przylezą znowu? - wtrąciła się uprzejmie Tia.

- Kurwa mam nadzieję, że nie!

- Ciesz się, że to nie było podczas trzepania – stwierdził Grimmjow ze wzruszeniem ramion. - Albo co gorsza podczas ruchania.

- Mówisz z własnego doświadczenia? - zapytała Tia.

- Żeby to raz!

Milczący przez całą tą wymianę zdań Ulquiorra, również bez słowa, odłączył się od towarzystwa i skierował do boksu, gdzie stał jego Murciélago. Zaraz za nim Tia kiwnęła głową i poszła w swoją stronę.

- A swoją drogą Starrk wciąż w naprawie? - zapytał siś Grimmjow.

- No, zaczynam podejrzewać, że on to specjalnie robi, żeby móc się opierdalać. Tylko po chuj, jak można coś zapierdolić.

- Dobrze gadasz. No nic. - Przybyli sobie żółwika i bez jakiś ckliwych słówek poszli do swoich maszyn.

Grimmjow stanął przed swoim kochanym maleństwem, najpiękniejszą i najwspanialszą maszyną. Pantera czekała na niego już rozgrzana i gotowa do startu. Kiwnął głową swoim technikom, jedynym których szanował – w końcu dbali o jego ukochaną – i szybko wspiął się do kokpitu. Zamknął właz przedniej szyby.

- Włącz: tryb bojowy. Poziom dostępu Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez 31071944 – powiedział Podpinając się do stelażu mimicznego nóg i zakładając opaski mimiczne na prawe ramię.

- Dostęp udzielony – odpowiedział program zmysłowym altem. - Podaj hasło.

- Kishire, Pantera – powiedział, podwijając lewy rękaw i odsłaniając czarny, matowy metal protezy.

- Hasło przyjęte. Witamy na pokładzie, królu.

Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie – to nie on wpisał tę linijkę w program, tylko jeden z jego techników, ale absolutnie mu ona nie przeszkadzała - wkładając kolejne wtyki w protezę, podłączając ją do systemu mimicznego – w tej ręce nie miał mięśni, na które mógłby założyć opaski, więc program potrzebował innego dostępu do impulsów nerwowych.

- Tęskniłaś, maleńka?

- Komenda niepoprawna.

- Och już nie bądź taka niedostępna – uwielbiał się drażnić z tym programem, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to trochę dziwne.

- Komenda niepoprawna.

- Włącz: test systemu mimicznego – polecił w końcu poważnie, podnosząc ramiona do gardy.

Po chwili buczenia i syczenia przed pancerną szyba pojawiła się para potężnych ramion Pantery, uzbrojonych w wielkie, lśniące pazury i działko automatyczne 20 mm podczepione pod prawą ręką. Wykonał dwa proste ciosy przed siebie, które zaraz zostały idealnie powtórzone przez maszynę. Naprawdę czuł się niezwyciężony, gdy patrzył na działanie tego wszystkiego.

- System mimiczny sprawny – poinformował program.

- Wyłącz: test systemu mimicznego.

- Wyłączono.

Gdzieś w tle wył i migał alarm otwieranych olbrzymich drzwi hangaru. Silny wiatr wdarł się do środka, porywając ze sobą jakieś śmieci, puszki, kable.

- Dobra, koniec tego drapania po jajach, czas coś zabić, słodziutka.

- Komenda niepoprawna.

Zaśmiał się i ruszył do wyjścia. Widział, jak ze swoich boksów wychodzi pozostała trójka. Poruszające się z powolnym dostojeństwem żelazne monstra. Prawdziwa poezja czystej destrukcji. Zresztą cały hangar zapełnił się obleczonymi w żywą broń żołnierzami Gotei, przy których zwykli ludzie wyglądali jak małe zwierzątka umykające w popłochu do norek i dokładnie na tyle uwagi zasługiwali.

Widział na radarze zbliżające się od zachodu stado małych kropek, ale to nie było jego zmartwienie, od płotek jest Gotei, dla Espady jest o wiele grubsza zwierzyna. Na zewnątrz czekały już na nich śmigłowce, które zabiorą ich za pierwszą linię Pustych, gdzie czekały na nich olbrzymie i powolne Menos Grande. Kochane maleństwa, które aż słodko się rozszarpuje. Uśmiechnął się szeroko na tą myśl. Polowanie czas zacząć.

Jeszcze zdążył zobaczyć gdzieś w dole, jak pierwsi Puści docierają do oddziałów Gotei. O ile dobrze widział, to trafili na jedenastkę, tylko tam było pomalowane w kwiaty niebieskie – Yumichika twierdzi, że to się nazywa lazurowy – Zanpakutou. A później były już pola, lasy i tylko równomiernie pikanie radaru informowało, że gdzieś tam jeszcze się coś czai.

- Wyłącz: komenda głosowa – polecił, gdy na horyzoncie zamajaczyły czarne cielska i białe mordy Menosów.

Uwielbiał głos swojego programu, ale podczas walki jest za bardzo gadatliwy i biedna mogłaby się jeszcze przegrzać od tych niepoprawnych komend.

- Osiągnięcie celu za czterdzieści sekund – poinformował przez radio pilot śmigłowca.

Zaczynał cieszyć się jak dziecko na myśl o nowej zabawce.

- Trzydzieści sekund.

O już dobrze widział ten długi, spiczasty nos i wielkie zębiska.

- Dwadzieścia sekund.

W dziurze gdzieś na piersi, to by spokojnie się Nnoitra zmieścił.

- Dziesięć sekund. Dziewięć, osiem, siedem, sześć, pięć, cztery, trzy, dwa, jeden. Powodzenia – rzucił jeszcze pilot, odpinając haki i odrywając śmigłowiec do góry.

- Tak jakby było mi potrzebne – mruknął Grimmjow, odpalając swoje silniki, by wylądować idealnie na Menosie.

Wbił głęboko pazury lewej ręki w białą maskę. Potwór zawył przeszywająco - niemalże można by pomyśleć, że mają w sobie coś ludzkiego i odczuwają ból – to wtedy Grimmjow wymierzył w gardło z działka i posłał krótką serię sześciu tysięcy pocisków.

- Nażryj się kutasie – warknął z sadystycznym uśmiechem. - Uwaga mogą powodować zatwardzenie. - Zaśmiał się zaraz, gdy przypomniał sobie wcześniejsze jęczenie Nnoitry.

Menos kłapnął mordą – ostatnie pociski rozbiły mu kilka zębów – i zarzucił łbem, na tyle, że pazury Pantery się wyślizgnęły. Próbował się ratować wbiciem pazurów z czarne cielsko, ale jak zwykle było niczym kawałek lekkiego materiału, więc opadł ciężko na nogi – dźwigi hydrauliczne zasyczały ciężko, próbując utrzymać równowagę. Na ekranie zamigało mu czerwienią możliwe przeciążenie, ale po prostu to zignorował. Wiedział dużo lepiej, ile tak naprawdę ta maszyna była w stanie wytrzymać. Wyprostował się i odbiegł w bok akurat, żeby uniknąć bycia kopniętym przez białą stopę.

- Dajesz panienko – krzyknął, patrząc w górę.

Zerknął jeszcze szybko na radar. Musiał się pospieszyć, bo był jeszcze jeden Menos, który nie był związany walką, a on był najbliżej – świetnie, więcej mięsa dla niego. Posłał jeszcze jedną serię w stronę białej maski, żeby zwrócić uwagę potwora, co mu się udało. Z czarnego cielska, nie wiadomo jakim cudem się tam chowała, pojawiła się dłoń, która zaraz po niego sięgnęła. Nawet nie próbował się uchylać o to mu chodziło. Nie przejął się zbytnio zgrzytem metalu tam, gdzie dłoń się zacisnęła.

- Och zjadłbyś sobie, co? - zapytał się niemalże uprzejmie, gdy został podniesiony na wysokość twarzy i gdy Menos otworzył swoją paszczę. - Gówno, a nie obiad! - krzyknął tym razem wbijając obie łapy w maskę nad zębiskami i próbując ją rozerwać.

To wtedy w czarnym gardle zaświeciło coś czerwonego i zaczęło rosnąć.

- Już zgaga?

Puścił prawą łapę i posłał serią z działka po trzymającej go dłoni. Zwyczajnie odpadła a po sekundzie rozwiała się w dym. Wspiął się wyżej na białą maskę, więc jak czerwony promień wystrzelił z gardła Menosa, to przeleciał gdzieś pod jego stopami. Raz jeszcze wbił się pazurami i pociągnął na boki, tym razem skutecznie rozrywając białą maskę. Włączył od razu silniki, by wyhamować upadek, po tym jak po potworze nie został nawet dym.

Spojrzał na kontrolkę paliwa, przy tym drugim nie będzie mógł już tak szaleć.

- Grimmjow znowu się bawisz – odezwała się przez radio Tia. - Pospiesz się, bo przekroczy czerwoną linię.

- Tak, tak mamo – mruknął.

Spojrzał na radar i zaraz zaklął. Przełączył pasmo w radiu.

- Ulquiorra co ty tam robisz, ten jest mój – warknął.

- Wykonuje zadanie – odpowiedział Ulquiorra nieporuszony. - Ty nie zdążyłeś. - Rozłączył się.

- Tch. Pieprzony nietoperz – warknął już do siebie i przy okazji wyżywając się na pobliskim drzewie.

Teraz czekał go spacer do bazy i ewentualnie mógł liczyć na to, że trafi na jakieś niedobitki z Pustych, które zwiały po potyczce z Gotei. Za mało, rozwaliłby coś jeszcze. Może jak wróci, to wyżyje się na symulatorze.

* * *

- Pięknie nam wyrośli – powiedział z uśmiechem, nie sięgającym brązowych oczu, starszy mężczyzna.

Stał na balkonie, z którego doskonale widać było cały hangar, i obserwował żołnierzy Espady, którzy właśnie wychodzili ze swoich maszyn.

- Aj, doktorze Aizen – zgodził się dużo młodszy, srebrnowłosy mężczyzna z szerokim uśmiechem i mrużąc wesoło oczy. - Dobre z nich dzieciaki. A tak swoją drogą doktorze, co chce pan zrobić w sprawie Kurosakiego?

Doktor Aizen uśmiechnął się w sposób od którego przechodzą dreszcze.

- Absolutnie nic – odpowiedział. - Jestem ciekawy, co się stanie, gdy pozostawi się go samemu sobie.

- A mi mamusia mówiła, że ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła.

- Ach Gin – doktor uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. - Przecież ty nie znałeś swojej matki.

- Ups – powiedział tylko z uśmiechem i wzruszeniem ramion.

I tak jak starszy mężczyzna obok obserwował uważnie młodych ludzi w białych mundurach. I tylko jedno pytanie wisiało powietrzu – byli symbolem wybawienia, czy zagłady ludzkości.

* * *

**Me: Doskonale, wspaniale... A teraz powiedz mi kochana Weno, jak ja niby mam z tego początku dojść szybko i sprawnie do lemona, którym mnie męczysz od dłuższego czasu?**

**Wena: Oj tam oj tam to jest slash, wpadli na siebie, oni już się kochają i pragną. Niech wpadną na siebie jeszcze raz i będzie seks.**

**Me:...**


	3. Ursa Minor

Pilotowanie Zanpakutou, bez względu na to jak krótka była walka, zawsze było męczące. Wymagało to, ze względu na system mimiczny, bardzo dziwnego wysiłku – niby ruchy nie były w żaden sposób nienaturalne, ale były wykonywane wolniej i podwójnym nakładem siły – jakbyś próbował walczyć w gęstej cieczy. Po czymś takim zawsze najlepszym sposobem na rozluźnienie była walka w normalnych warunkach. Poza tym, nie było czegoś takiego, jak zbyt mało walki.

Dlatego Grimmjow, nie przejmując się informacją, że symulator walki jest zajęty, wszedł do pomieszczenia. Skrzywił się widząc, że będzie musiał poczekać na swoją kolej. Podszedł do barierki, oparł się łokciami i spojrzał w dół, gdzie jakiś rudy, w sumie bardziej pomarańczowowłosy, chłopak właśnie wykonywał kolejny atak w, niewidocznego dla Grimmjowa, przeciwnika. Widać było, ze chłopak siedzi tutaj już od dłuższego czasu. Włosy przykleiły mu się do czoła i karku, po których spływały strużki potu. Również na szarej bluzce widać było mokre plamy. Dyszał ciężko, ale, na tyle na ile Grimmjow mógł ocenić ze swojej perspektywy, wciąż radził sobie całkiem dobrze. Ciekawe, z którego był oddziału? Jakoś wcześniej nie rzucił mu się w oczy. Owszem, pilotów Zanpakutou było ponad dwustu, ale z takimi radioaktywnymi włosami ciężko zniknąć w tłumie. Jednak dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na spodnie chłopaka – to nie był mundur Gotei, tylko dół od kombinezonu, jaki nosili technicy. Aż zgrzytnął zębami.

- Oj – zawołał.

Chłopak instynktownie odwrócił głowę w stronę głosu, ale z kolei dla niego zza okularów symulacyjnych Grimmjow był niewidoczny, zaraz też skrzywił się i odruchowo chwycił za bok.

- Zadano śmiertelną ranę, program zakończony – poinformował program symulacji.

Rudzielec ściągnął wściekły okulary.

- Do cholery jasnej nie widzisz, że zajęte! - krzyknął, ale zaraz zagryzł zęby, gdy zobaczył, kto mu przeszkodził.

- To nie jest do kurwy nędzy zabawka dla jakiś pierdolonych niewali, więc spieprzaj stąd – odgryzł się.

Chłopak rzucił mu jeszcze wkurzone spojrzenie spod zmarszonych brwi, mruknął coś pod nosem, rzucił okulary i ściągnął czujniki ze skroni. Chwycił górę od swojego kombinezonu i bez słowa wyszedł dolnymi drzwiami, trzaskając nimi, chyba żeby pokazać swoje oburzenie, tak jakby Grimmjowa to cokolwiek obchodziło

Prychnął tylko gniewnie pod nosem i zszedł na dół. Teraz tym bardziej potrzebował się wyżyć i wyluzować. Podszedł do panelu sterowania, na który zostały rzucone okulary i czujniki. Spojrzał na ekran, żeby się zalogować i wybrać program walki i wtedy zobaczył, że rudzielec zapomniał się wylogować – Ichigo Kurosaki, tak miał na imię. Uśmiechnął się lekceważąco. Ciekawe w co się tamten bawił. Podejrzał szczegóły ostatniej walki i uniósł brew z zaciekawieniem. Program: walka nożem bez traktatu, tryb: osaczony, poziom trudności: trening Espady. To było naprawdę interesujące. Skąd zwykły technik miałby dostęp do programu treningowego Espady. Przy okazji, niewal, niewalem, ale przecież radził sobie całkiem nieźle dopóki mu nie przeszkodził. Ciekawe.

Włączył opcję odtwarzania poprzedniej walki i założył okulary. W momencie, gdy pojawili się przeciwnicy obie jego brwi powędrowały do góry. Większość przeciwników miała podstawowe avatary programu, ale jeden był co najmniej zaskakujący. Teraz pojawiało się kolejne pytanie, po co chłopakowi był potrzebny avatar Grimmmjowa? Nie zdążył się nawet nad tym porządnie zastanowić, bo zaczęła się walka. Odruchowo złapał się za gardło, gdy właśnie tam wylądował na jego avatarze rzucony przez chłopaka nóż – trochę dziwnie było patrzeć, jak on sam upada na ziemię niemalże sikając krwią, trochę żałośnie to wyglądało. Co do cholery jasnej? Przecież on nawet nie znał tego gościa, a widoczne ten cały Kurosaki coś do niego miał, bo ludzi, których się lubi, albo którzy są obojętni, nie wykorzystuje się w roli przeciwników i nie rzuca im się w gardła nożami. Otrząsnął się po pierwszym szoku i dalej oglądał walkę. Tak jak myślał, chłopak był dobry. Sprawnie rozbroił jednego z przeciwników, zabierając mu jego nóż i wbijając mu go od razu pod żebra. Przed kilkoma następnymi ciosami bez problemu się uchylił. "Oj!" wdarł się do nagrania jego głos, chłopak się rozproszył i sam dostał pod żebra. Walka zakończona.

Ściągnął okulary odrobinę zdurniały. Wychodzi na to, że miał cichego wroga, co w samo w sobie może nie było aż takie dziwne, nie oczekiwał, że wszyscy będą go kochać, ale chodzi o to, że naprawdę nie kojarzył żadnego Kurosakiego, któremu aż tak nacisnąłby na odcisk. Do tego dochodziła kwestia skąd chłopak miał dostęp do jego danych, bo ten avatar posiadał dokładnie jego statystki – co sprawdził od razu w opcjach przeciwników. To było... interesujące.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wylogował chłopaka i sam się zalogował. Normalnie pewnie wybrałby swój standardowy program na takie okazje i dałby się złupać Yoruichi – podstawowemu przeciwnikowi w programie treningowym Espady, który miał tak wyżyłowane statystki, że wygrane z nim można było liczyć na palcach jednej ręki. Przy okazji nacieszyłby oczy jej zgrabnym, ciemnym i do tego półnagim ciałkiem. Oczywiście zaczął używać nakładki, pozbawiające avatary odzieży, jak tylko pojawiła się w nieoficjalnym obiegu – ktokolwiek ją wymyślił, był geniuszem. Jak już miał być kładziony na łopatki, to przez kogoś seksownie rozebranego. Jednak ten cały Kurosaki zainteresował go na tyle, że włączył wyszukiwanie i skorzystał z okazji, że piloci Espady mają stopnie oficerskie Gotei i w związku z tym o wiele szerszy dostęp do danych. Nie powinien mieć problemu, żeby wrzucić sobie chłopaka razem z jego statystykami jako przeciwnika.

- Włączam program: walka ręcz bez traktatu, tryb: pojedynek jeden na jeden, poziom: statystyki przeciwnika, ustawienia dodatkowe: wyłączony ból w lewym ramieniu – poinformował program, gdy Grimmjow już wszystko ustawił i przyczepił czujniki do skroni.

Założył okulary i odwrócił się w stronę avatara. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc chłopaka w spodniach, ale boso i z gołą klatą – jakoś wyleciało mu z głowy, że przecież ten avatar też będzie pod nakładką – było na co popatrzeć, a wierzył w wierność odwzorowania. Kiedyś zrobił avatar samego siebie, tak jakby patrzył w lustro. Czasami zastanawiał się skąd twórca nakładki czerpał swoje dane, ale zaraz potem stwierdzał, że jednak wolał nie wiedzieć. W każdym razie ten cały Ichigo miał budowę żołnierza, a nie technika, którego najcięższą pracą jest podnoszenie śrubokręta.

- Cóż zobaczmy, co tam potrafisz – mruknął z uśmiechem. - Rozpocznij walkę – polecił już głośniej.

Avatar ożył, rzucając się od razu na Grimmjowa, z zaciekłością, której ten się nie spodziewał. Chyba naprawdę chłopak go nie znosił, albo po prostu tak samo równo nie znosił wszystkich. Oczywiście nie pozwolił tamtemu długo cieszyć się tą odrobiną przewagi i bardzo szybko odzyskał inicjatywę, spychając chłopaka do defensywy. Zaraz jednak, aż się zgiął, gdy czujniki posłały mu impuls bólu po ciosie w brzuch. Szybko się otrząsnął, zacisnął zęby, teraz już na powrót wkurzony. Nie będzie go jakiś niewal – chociażby nie wiadomo jak przystojny i dobry – obijał. Zaatakował z pełną siłą i zwyczajnie – chociaż nie tak znowu łatwo - wbił chłopaka w ziemię. Gdzieś pomiędzy wymianą ciosów, mignęły mu jakiś czarne linie na plecach przeciwnika – tatuaż?

- Przeciwnik ogłuszony, walka zakończona – poinformował program.

Grimmjow uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, oddychając ciężko. To była naprawdę niezła walka – nie żeby chłopak miał z nim jakiekolwiek szanse, ale nadal było to jakiś wyzwanie. Zaraz jednak pomyślał, że z prawdziwym Kurosakim byłoby jeszcze ciekawiej. W końcu avatar był tylko analizą statystyk dokonaną przez program. Poza tym chłopak go zainteresował – dostęp do danych przynajmniej na poziomie oficera, umiejętności walki, z którymi spokojnie mógłby zostać pilotem Zanpakutou – poza tym chciał zobaczyć ten tatuaż na żywo.

Uśmiechnął się, a raczej wyszczerzył. Chyba znalazł sobie zajęcie na czas wolny, przynajmniej do czasu aż mu się nie znudzi.

* * *

Ichigo trzasnął drzwiami do symulatora. To nie był widoczne jego najszczęśliwszy dzień, żeby dwa razu trafić na tego gościa.

- Szlag! - warknął pod nosem, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że zapomniał się wylogować.

Nie wróci tam przecież. Zresztą pewnie i tak było już za późno, sądząc po krążącej wokół Jeagerjaqueza opinii, pewnie poprzestawiał mu ustawienia śmiejąc się pod nosem jak jakiś gówniarz. Tak, coś takiego pasowało do takiego kretyna. Ciekawe, czy zwróci uwagę na to, że ściągnął jego dane i ustawił jako avatara. Swoją drogą Jeagerjaquez mógł być dupkiem najgorszego sortu, ale jednak nie bez powodu był członkiem Espady.

Na początku ustawił sobie pojedynek jeden na jeden z gościem i niestety musiał uznać swoją porażkę oraz, dość niechętnie, że była to naprawdę przyjemna walka. Jeagerjaquez miał bardzo podobny styl walki do Ichigo – agresywny, ale nie pozbawiony pewnego taktycznego zmysłu. Jeszcze jakiś czas potrenuje na programie Espady i będzie mógł się z nim mierzyć jak równy z równym. Pewnie już teraz byłby na tym poziomie, gdyby częściej mógł ćwiczyć i gdyby nikt mu się nie wtrącał w środku walki. Gdyby po prostu był żołnierzem Gotei... Znowu miał ochotę coś kopnąć, ale to już by wyglądało dziwnie i ktoś na pewno by zauważył, zwłaszcza że zbliżał się do części sypialnej bazy, gdzie zawsze kręciło się sporo osób.

Miał nadzieję, że nikt go nie będzie zaczepiał, bo nie był w nastroju do pogaduszek. Chciał tylko chwycić z pokoju ręcznik i coś do przebrania i pójść zmyć z siebie pozostałości treningu.

Oczywiście mógł się domyślić, że skoro ten dzień zaczął się beznadziejnie, to tak samo się zakończy.

- Ichigooooo – przywitał go entuzjastycznie Keigo, gdy tylko wszedł do wspólnej kwatery, i rzucił się w jego stronę.

Rudzielec zrobił tylko krok w bok i podstawił koledze nogę, tak że ten wyłożył się ja długi na podłodze.

- Też za tobą tęskniłem, Ichigo – wymruczał.

Ichigo nic nie odpowiedział, po prostu podszedł do swojej szafki, jednej z dziesięciu, wstukał kod.

- O, już po zmianie? - przywitał się z uprzejmym uśmiechem, siedzący na dolnym łóżku, Mizuiro, podnosząc spojrzenie znad tabletu. - "Głos Seiretei" wrzucił na serwer nowy numer, ponoć znaleźli jakieś płyty CD z, jak podejrzewają, filmami. Tylko mają problem z ich odczytaniem.

- Ciekawe, czy jak im się uda je odtworzyć to zrobią jakiś pokaz dla całej bazy – rozmarzył się Keigo, wdrapując się na łóżko nad Mizuiro. - Jak myślisz, Ichigo?

- Ta – odpowiedział, będąc myślami gdzie indziej.

Patrzył na zawartość swojej szafki i nie był zadowolony z tego, co widział. Będzie musiał albo darować sobie do końca tygodnia większy wysiłek fizyczny, albo jakoś przetrwać chodzenie w spoconych bluzkach, albo spróbować przynajmniej jedną uprać podczas prysznica. Tylko jak ma się do dyspozycji jeden pięciominutowy prysznic w ciągu dnia, to jakoś nie chce się go marnować na pranie rzeczy. I tak pewnie nie będzie miał czasu, ani możliwości dostać się do symulatora, więc powinien jakoś te kilka dni przetrwać na tym, co ma.

Zarzucił sobie ręcznik na ramię i zamknął szafkę. Zerknął jeszcze na zegar – miał jakieś pół godziny do kolacji – rzucił mało entuzjastyczne "do zobaczenia" i wyszedł. Nie martwił się, że Keigo czy Mizuiro obrażą się za jego małomówność, znali go dobrze i wiedzieli, że po prostu taki jest i albo to zaakceptujesz, albo możesz iść się bujać z kimś innym. W sumie nie do końca wiedział, dlaczego trzymali się akurat z nim, ale sam nie miał nic przeciwko ich towarzystwu od czasu do czasu. Szkoda tylko, że Chad – kolejny znajomy z podstawowego szkolenia – nie mieszkał razem z nimi. Dostał się do Gotei jako pilot śmigłowca zaopatrzeniowego, może jak dobrze pójdzie, przeniosą go do śmigłowca obsługującego Espadę.

- Kurosaki!

Ichigo westchnął. Tak, to nie był jego najszczęśliwszy dzień. Odwrócił się i poczekał, aż Ishida – jak zwykle wystrojony w biały mundur Żandarmerii Wojskowej, który może przypominałby ten Espady, gdyby nie te błękitne lamówki i fikuśne ozdobniki – dojdzie do niego.

- Wołałem cię od dłuższej chwili – pożalił się chłopak, poprawiając okulary. - Marzenia możesz zostawić sobie na później.

- Ta, ta – mruknął, ruszając.

Z jego znajomością z Ishidą jest jak z siniakiem – wiesz dokładnie, że jak dotkniesz to zaboli, ale i tak dotykasz. Tak naprawdę niezbyt za sobą przepadali, ale jakimś dziwnym trafem wciąż utrzymywali kontakt, chociażby sporadyczny.

- Inoue prosiła żeby cię pozdrowić – odezwał się znowu Ishida. - I pytała, czy byłbyś w stanie załatwić jej kilka części. - Podał Ichigo złożoną kartkę.

Ten zerknął szybko na listę.

- Spróbuję – powiedział. - Tylko to i tak zajmie z tydzień, jak nie więcej.

- I tak szybciej niż, gdyby miała je załatwiać oficjalną prośbą, zwłaszcza że to nie jest projekt dla Gotei – stwierdził Ishida ze wzruszeniem ramion.

Ichigo uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

- Nie wstyd ci, że bierzesz udział w takim procederze? - zapytał się.

Ishida prychnął pod nosem i poprawił okulary.

- Ja o niczym nie wiem – powiedział. - Do widzenia, Kurosaki.

- Ta, trzymaj się.

Jeszcze raz zerknął na listę, sądząc po częściach najprawdopodobniej miała z tego wyjść proteza kończyny. Z łożyskami nie będzie najmniejszego problemu, bo tych mają na pęczki i nikt ich nawet nie liczy, gorzej będzie z elektroniką, pewnie będzie musiał uśmiechnąć się do Ginjo. Ciekawe kogo tym razem Inoue chce uratować. Ta dziewczyna była naprawdę zbyt dobra na takie miejsce i takie czasy. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że była jednym z najlepszych protetyków w bazie. Swoja drogą ciekawe, czy protezę Jeagerjaqueza też ona robiła. Nie było to niemożliwe, skoro Espada działa od jakiś trzech lat, a przecież z tego, co plotki mówią, Jeagerjaquez stracił rękę na akcji – ponoć Pusty mu ją odgryzł, a przynajmniej takie krążą legendy – faktycznie mógł się załapać na protezę od Inoue.

Zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Czy on właśnie myśli o tym dupku? Aż się wzdrygnął. To pewnie dlatego, że aż tak go wkurzył. Na szczęście prawdopodobieństwo kolejnego z nim spotkania było stosunkowo niewielkie. Espada miała kwatery i łazienki w zupełnie innej części bazy, jadała razem z Gotei w innej stołówce. Jedyne miejsce, gdzie mógłby na niego wpaść to symulatory walki, ale bez przesady ich też było kilka. Wystarczy, że będzie korzystał z tych bliżej tej części sypialnej i powinno być dobrze.

Dotarł do łazienki, zrzucił z siebie przepocone ubrania i zajął prysznic pomiędzy dwoma innymi mężczyznami – w łazience zawsze panował tłok i należało się do tego przyzwyczaić. Wklikał swój kod i poczekał na strumień wody w temperaturze, którą ktoś uznał za jedyną słuszną, ani zimną, ani gorącą. Pozwolił sobie na minutę luksusu, gdy woda po prostu po nim spływała – przyklepała włosy, zmyła pot, spłynęła wzdłuż kręgosłupa, dokładnie po linii znajdującego się tam tatuażu czarnej szabli japońskiej z łańcuchem zwisającym z rękojeści na karku, a także po japońskich znakach znajdujących się po jej dwóch stronach. Wyłączył się, pozwalając rozmowom toczonym dookoła zastąpić jego własne myśli.

- ... myślę, że to jednak poszedł dźwig...

- Słyszałeś, ponoć błękitni chłopcy, znowu czepiają się "Jaskini"...

- ... tylko nie wiadomo, czy uda im się odtworzyć czytnik...

- ... przywrócić Bankai do służby, w końcu te dziewięć lat minęło...

- ... młodsza siostra, chce się zaciągnąć, jak dobrze pójdzie może wyląduje u nas...

- ... nabór do techników Espady...

- ... a na koniec dałem jej klapsa w tyłek. Jeszcze mi podziękowała. Pewnie jeszcze wróci po więcej.

Zerknął ukradkiem w stronę mężczyzny, który wypowiedział uwagę o klapsie w tyłek – śmiał się razem z kolegą. Ichigo nie potrafił tego zrozumieć – seksu dla samego seksu z byle kim – ale najdziwniejsze było to, że był w tym niezrozumieniu zupełnie osamotniony. Dla nikogo z jego znajomych to nie było dziwne. Tylko on potrzebował czegoś więcej, jakieś... bliskości z drugim człowiekiem, żeby to nie było jedynie spełnienie zwierzęcych potrzeb. Nie znaczyło to, że seksu nie uprawiał w ogóle. Po prostu zawsze miał jakieś głupie wyrzuty sumienia, że to nie tak powinno wyglądać. A może po prostu był dziwny.

Naprawdę, Kurosaki, mruknął do siebie w myślach, spłukując szampon z włosów, ludzie codziennie giną, zjadani przez potwory, a ty marudzisz, że seks nie jest satysfakcjonujący, trochę żałosne. Pokręcił głową i ostatni raz, zanim wyłączyła się woda, przeczesał dłońmi mokre włosy.

Może powinien zagadać podczas kolacji do Senny, albo po prostu pójść do "Jaskini" i dać się komuś zerżnąć, żeby przestać myśleć o głupotach? Brzmiało to jak plan. Naprawdę kiepski plan, ale jednak.

* * *

- Jo, jak tam dzionek minął, Hisagi – przywitał się Grimmjow, stawiając tacę ze swoim jedzeniem na stole i siadając po drugiej stronie czarnowłosego pilota Gotei.

Ten podniósł spojrzenie na Grimmjowa. W tym momencie większość ludzi zaczynała się czuć nieswojo i nie wiedziała gdzie podziać wzrok, bo ciężko patrzyło się Hisagiemu w oczy – jedno szare, drugie intensywnie niebieskie i ewidentnie sztuczne, poza tym przechodziły przez nie trzy równoległe blizny. Grimmjow nie miał z tym najmniejszego problemu, chociaż teoretycznie powinien czuć się najbardziej nieswojo ze wszystkim.

- W czymś ci mogę pomóc, Jeagerjaquez? - zapytał się oschle Hisagi.

Grimmjow uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Właściwie to tak – odpowiedział, pochylając się w strone chłopaka. - Wiem, że trzymasz się z tymi wszystkimi niewalami, pewnie chciałbyś zostać jednym z nich, co? - uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

Po Hisagim nie było widać, żeby słowa pilota Espady w jakikolwiek sposób go dotknęły.

- Więc pewnie znasz takiego jednego technika – kontynuował – Ichigo Kurosaki, pomara...

- Nie – wtrącił się Hisagi zanim Grimmjow dokończył. - Nie znam.

- Nie chrzań – warknął. - Siedzisz całymi dniami w hangarze, musiałeś go widzieć.

Tym razem to Hisagi pochylił się w stronę Grimmjowa.

- Jeżeli chciałeś się czegoś dowiedzieć, to trzeba było inaczej zacząć tą rozmowę – powiedział tonem, od którego większość ludzi miałaby ochotę schować się pod stół.

- Tch – prychnął Grimmjow lekceważąco.

- A teraz pozwól, że wrócę do swojego posiłku.

- Smacznego – powiedział Grimmjow na powrót z szerokim uśmiechem, nie ruszając się z miejsca i samemu zabierając się za swój posiłek.

Hisagi westchnął tylko ciężko.

- Jeżeli myślisz, że mnie do czegokolwiek sprowokujesz, to się mylisz – powiedział spokojnie.

- Sprowokować? Po prostu chcę zjeść posiłek w zacnym towarzystwie, to źle? - zapytał z niemalże niewinnym uśmiechem.

Hisagi patrzył mu przez chwilę w oczy, potem na sekundę jego spojrzenie uciekło do protezy.

- Żal mi ciebie, Grimmjow – powiedział w końcu.

- Pieprz się – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Nie, dziękuję – powiedział spokojnie. - Smacznego – dodał jeszcze tylko z delikatną nutką kpiny i zajął się swoim posiłkiem.

Grimmjow nie wstał, bo jakby to wyglądało? Jakby został skarcony i odesłany. Po prostu zabrał się za jedzenie, chociaż atmosfera przy stoliku była daleka od przyjemnej.

W sumie mógł się spodziewać, że rozmowa z Hisagim tak właśnie się skończy. Nie potrafił zdzierżyć tego gościa, był dla Grimmjow jak jeden wielki chodzący wyrzut sumienia i symbol porażki. Ale naprawdę był jedyną osobą, którą Grimmjow znał, a która przebywała w hangarach na tyle dużo by kojarzyć tych wszystkich techników. Chociaż z drugiej strony ten cały Kurosaki mógł nawet nie być przydzielony do hangarów, ale mógł przysiąc, że gdzieś mu te włosy mignęły, a na pewno nie zapuszczał się w czeluści bazy, gdzie pracowały jednostki konserwacyjne. Cóż, miało to wszystko jeden plus – robiło polowanie ciekawszym. Gdyby było łatwo, byłoby nudno, a tak... Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Już dawno nie był tak podekscytowany poza polem walki.

Jakoś tak od razu lżej mu się jadło.

* * *

Ulquiorra nie poszedł na kolację. Siedział w swojej kwaterze i obojętnie przyglądał się wnętrzu swojej dłoni, na którym rozmazana była świeża krew. W drugiej dłoni trzymał zakrwawiony nóż. Po raz kolejny, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy, przytknął nóż do wnętrza dłoni. Przeciągnął nim powoli, pozostawiając głęboką, krwawiącą ranę. Patrzył tylko odrobinę... zaintrygowany, jak rana powoli się zasklepia, nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnego śladu, żadnej blizny, tylko bladą, gładką skórę.

To był trzeci raz, więc to nie mogło być żadne złudzenie, ani gra świateł. Trzy razy przeciął sobie skórę, trzy razy rana znikała w przeciągu kilku sekund i poza krwią, która zdążyła wypłynąć, nie było żadnego dowodu, że rana kiedykolwiek istniała. Zastanawiał się, czy tyczyło się to tylko ran ciętych, czy może jego organizm był w stanie odtworzyć również większe części, na przykład palec. Będzie musiał to sprawdzić, ale do tego będzie potrzebował innego noża.

Zastanawiał się, czy poinformować o tym doktora Aizena – osobistego lekarza Espady - tylko to chyba ciężko było zakwalifikować jako chorobę. Inną kwestią było również pytanie, skąd właściwie jego organizm posiadał taką umiejętność? Nie był do końca pewien, czy ma ochotę znać odpowiedź

* * *

**Kącik autorskiego marudzenia**

**Aaaaghr jak ja cię nie lubię Ichigo! Nie lubię cię i w związku z tym za chiny nie mam pojęcia, jak zrobić z ciebie ciekawą postać, tak żebyś nadal był Ichigo, którego nie lubię. Szlag by to!**

**No i oczywiście nie mogło zabraknąć kochanego Shuuheia.**

**...**

**Logika: Wyobrażasz sobie komputer, który przeliczał by dane do takiego symulatora?**

**Me: Teraz się odzywasz? Trzeba było obudzić się w momencie, gdy wpadałam na pomysł pisania opowiadania sci-fi o mechach**

**...**

**Wena: widzisz wpadli na siebie drugi raz, w następnym rozdziale będzie seks.**

**Me: Śmiem w to wątpić...**

**Wena: Uwierz w moc logiki slash!**

**Logika: Wołał mnie ktoś?**

**...**

**Jakby ktoś tam wybierał się na Copernicon do Torunia niech da znać :)**


	4. Draco

Grimmjow szczerze i z całego serca nienawidził porannych odpraw, zupełnie nie rozumiał dlaczego, ktoś wpadł na pomysł, żeby organizować je o godzinie, gdy wszyscy jeszcze jedną nogą byli w łóżku. Dlatego też zupełnie bez zainteresowania i jakiekolwiek głębszej myśli patrzył na przesuwające się na ekranie nagrania z kamer jego Pantery i absolutnie nie słuchał, mówiącego coś oficera i nawet niezbyt udawał, że słuchał. Po prostu siedział z głową opartą na dłoni i ziewał co chwilę. Zresztą nie tylko on wyglądał na mało świeżego. Starrk chyba po prostu spał, Nnoitra był w podobnej pozycji co on sam, tylko Tia sprawiała lepsze wrażenie. Tak właśnie się kończy granie po nocach.

Swoją drogą było to na swój sposób fascynujące. Rodziły się i upadały cywilizacje, ginęli bogowie i ich religie, wojny przetaczały się przez kontynenty, a ludzie wciąż odczuwali potrzebę by spotykać się i grać w karty lub w kości. Zasady rozgrywki mogły się zmieniać, ale sam fakt powracania do tej formy był ciekawy, tak jakby ta potrzeba była zapisana gdzieś w pierwotnym ludzkim software'rze... Naprawdę był niewyspany, skoro myślał o takich rzeczach. Podczas nocnej rozgrywki myślał o zupełnie czymś innym – dlatego tak sromotnie przegrywał.

Kombinował, jaką taktykę obrać w kwestii tego Kurosakiego. Nie widział go od tego spotkania w symulatorze, czyli od ponad tygodnia. Dopiero wczoraj, jak był kolejny atak, to mignęły mu pomarańczowe włosy w hangarze, ale to wszystko. Przez ten tydzień jeszcze kilka razy walczył z avatarem chłopaka i tylko utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że chce się z nim spróbować w walce, zobaczyć jak dobry jest w rzeczywistości. Przy tej okazji miał możliwość popodziwiać sobie chłopaka i jego całkiem zgrabne ciałko i przyjemnie wyglądający tyłek. W sumie zaciągnięcie go do łóżko byłoby mile widzianym bonusem, a dodatkowo, biorąc pod uwagę podejrzewaną niechęć jaką rudzielec żywił do niego, mogło to stanowić pewne wyzwanie. Uwielbiał wyzwania.

- Zatrzymaj – odezwał się nagle Ulquiorra, jako jedyny uważnie śledzący nagranie, wyrywając Grimmjowa ze swoich myśli. - Cofaj poklatkowo – polecił, patrząc obojętnie na ekran, gdzie Pantera właśnie zawisła na masce Menosa. - Zatrzymaj, zbliż kwadrat A7. To człowiek – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

W tym momencie nawet Grimmjow się zainteresował. Faktycznie teraz na przybliżeniu widać była białą postać, albo bardziej, białą rozpikselizowaną plamę, pomiędzy drzewami. Przy odrobinę wyobraźni faktycznie przypominało to kształtem i wzrostem dorosłego człowieka. Tylko musiałby być zupełnie biały.

- Hmmm możliwe – stwierdził Starrk, który chyba próbował wyglądać, jakby wiedział o co chodzi. - Tylko co człowiek robił by w takim miejscu jak to?

- Chuj wie – stwierdził Nnoitra, absolutnie nie przejmując się obecnością wyższych szarżą.

- Puśćcie dalej nagranie – polecił spokojnym głosem doktor Aizen, siedzący u szczytu stołu z brodą opartą na splecionych dłoniach. - Może udało się go uchwycić gdzieś jeszcze.

Grimmjow zerknął jeszcze na doktora kątem oka. Drażniła go protekcjonalna postawa i ton mężczyzny, których używał podczas wszystkich rozmów z członkami Espady. Owszem, temu gościowi zawdzięczali życie, a teraz jeszcze obecną pozycję. Najgorszy z możliwych długów wdzięczności, który możesz spłacić jedynie umierając z jego imieniem na ustach. Z tego, co wiedział innym to nie przeszkadzało. Jednak Grimmjowowi nie podobała się ta nieformalna władza, jaką ten facet miał nad nimi. To nie jest tak, że musieli się go w czymkolwiek słuchać, ale nie mieli jak odmówić jego prośbom związani wiecznym długiem wdzięczności.

Wrócił spojrzeniem do ekranu, na którym leciała dalsza część nagrania w zwolnionym tempie.

- Czy on jest nago? - zapytała się Tia, gdy białas znowu pojawił się w kadrze tym razem bliżej.

Teraz faktycznie było widać, że jest to zupełnie biały człowiek, a dokładnie, jak słusznie zauważyła Tia, nagi mężczyzna. Długie białe włosy opadały na twarz, więc ciężko było stwierdzić na ile ludzkie miał rysy. Za to wyraźnie widoczny był jego szeroki uśmiech odsłaniający czarne zęby.

- Jak to się stało, że go nie zauważyłeś, Grimmjow? - zapytał się oficer prowadzący.

Grimmjow wzruszył tylko ramionami, nie odrywając spojrzenia od ekranu. Jakieś dziwne uczucie przysiadło tuż na granicy świadomości, gdy patrzył na tą białą postać. Nie potrafił go nazwać, nie potrafił nawet stwierdzić, czy jest pozytywne czy negatywne. Strach? Nie. Niepokój? Bliżej. Coś znajomego? Może. Fascynacja? Odrobinę. Obrzydzenie? Też się znajdzie. Podniecenie? Gdzieś w tylnym rzędzie. Na pewno zapamięta tę postać i na pewno będzie jej wypatrywał następnym razem.

- Miałem ważniejsze sprawy na głowie – mruknął w odpowiedzi. - A radar go nie wychwycił.

Oficer pokręcił tylko głową. Nagranie zostało puszczone dalej, jednak białas nie pojawił się już. Na nagraniach reszty żadna taka postać też się nie pojawiła. Zarządzono, by dorzucić na Zanpakutou dodatkowe kamery zwykle i termowizyjne. Ciężko było stwierdzić, kim właściwie była ta postać. Teoretycznie, gdyby była cudem ocalałym na tamtym terenie człowiekiem to powinno bardziej zamanifestować swoją obecność, zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Z drugiej strony nie posiadała żadnych cech Pustego. Czyżby jakaś trzecia opcja? Polecono Espadzie pilniejszą obserwację swojego otoczenia następnym razem i jeżeli znowu pojawi się ta istota – nadano jej roboczą nazwę Bleach – spróbować nawiązać kontakt.

Grimmjow z prawdziwą ulgą opuścił sale odpraw.

- Grimmjow – zawołał go uprzejmym głosem doktor Aizen.

Zmiął w ustach przekleństwo i odwrócił się do mężczyzny z obojętnym, lekko znudzonym wyrazem twarzy.

- Tak? - zapytał niemalże uprzejmie.

Aizen obdarzył go jednym z tych uśmiechów, od których dreszcz przechodzi po plecach - nie sięgający oczu i chłodno wykalkulowany.

- Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał doktor. Ci, którzy znali go gorzej, mogliby usłyszeć troskę w jego głosie, ale była to jedynie zwykła ciekawość. - Wydawałeś się nieobecny podczas odprawy.

- Wszystko w porządku – odpowiedział lakonicznie, chowając dłonie do kieszeni.

- To dobrze – kolejny uśmiech. - Jesteś ważnym elementem strategii obrony bazy, byłaby to wielka szkoda, gdybyś stracił swoje możliwości bojowe z powodu... jakieś choroby.

"Element strategii obrony" tym właśnie byli dla tego mężczyzny, elementem maszyny i w taki właśnie sposób na nich patrzył, jak na okazy, a nie ludzi. Nie skomentował w żaden sposób słów doktora, po prostu zacisnął dłonie w kieszeniach. Widać było, że Aizen chciał dodać coś jeszcze.

- Doktorku, doktorku – zawołał wesoło Ichimaru Gin; kolejny psychol, którego Grimmjow nie znosił; podchodząc do nich. - O dzień dobry, Grimmjow – przywitał się z szerokim uśmiechem. - Jak tam samopoczucie?

- Dobrze – odmruknął.

- Jak tam rąsia? - zapytał Ichimaru wciąż uśmiechnięty, przechylając głowę. Grimmjow miał ochotę pięściami zmyć mu ten uśmieszek z gęby.

Ichimaru ilekroć widział Grimmjowa zawszę pytał go o jego protezę, widocznie znajdując w tym jakąś sadystyczną przyjemność. Dziwne, że się nie znudził po takim czasie.

- Ach – wtrącił się Aizen. - O to samo miałem pytać.

- Dzisiaj idę na przegląd – niemalże warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- To dobrze – powiedział Aizen tonem rodzicielskiej pochwały, jakby Grimmjow był kilkuletnim chłopcem i właśnie powiedział, że zrobił sam kupę w nocniku. - Miałeś do mnie jakąś sprawę, Gin? - zwrócił się do Ichimaru, tracąc zupełnie zainteresowanie Grimmjowem.

- Pozdrów ode mnie koniecznie panienkę Inoue – rzucił jeszcze Ichimaru i również przestał się nim interesować.

Grimmjow był bardziej niż szczęśliwy. Zrobił zwrot na pięcie i jak najszybciej zostawił, rozmawiających przyciszonymi głosami, mężczyzn za sobą.

Zatem, co zrobić z tak wspaniale zjabanie rozpoczętym dniem? Znaleźć szybko sposób na odstresowanie się, jeżeli ma wytrzymać przegląd i nie udusić własnej protetyczki – jak zwykle będzie nadawała tym swoim piskliwie radosnym głosikiem o rzeczach, które miał głęboko w jelicie grubym.

Znalazł tylko jeden sposób na szybkie odstresowanie – rzadko z niego korzystał, ale czasem po prostu nie było wyjścia – dlatego teraz siedział na przeciwko rudej dziewczyny, która grzebała mu w przedramieniu i nawet się uśmiechał. Błogosławione niech będą różowe tabletki. Będzie musiał uśmiechnąć się do Yylfordta, żeby załatwił ich więcej.

- ... i rakiety z cycków i lasery z oczu – świergotała Inoue entuzjastycznie. - I gąsienice, zawsze myślałam, że napęd gąsienicowy będzie bardziej praktyczny. Koniecznie wielkie szczypce i piła łańcuchowa. Nie uważasz, Grimmjow-kun?

Nie odpowiedział, dobrze wiedząc, że było to pytanie retoryczne. Tym dziwnym dodatkiem na końcu swojego imienia też przestał się przejmować. W sumie podziwiał ją za umiejętność skupienia się na bardzo precyzyjnej pracy przy jednoczesnym gadaniu o głupotach z taką pasją. Na początku kazał zazwyczaj jej się zamknąć i robić swoje, w obawie, że się rozkojarzy i pomyli. Wtedy zazwyczaj myliła się bardziej. Widać bycie cicho wymagało od niej większego wysiłku umysłowego niż gadanie. Więc czy mu się to podobało czy nie musiał przyzwyczaić się do jej świergotania.

Przez kilka lat da się do wszystkiego przyzwyczaić. Do tego, że jedna z twoich rąk jest sztuczna, że nie odczuwa normalnego bólu, że jest zawsze zimna, bo ważniejsze od tego jaka jest, był fakt, że w ogóle jest. Doskonale pamiętał czystą rozpacz gdy uświadomił sobie, że bez ręki nie będzie mógł usiąść za sterami Pantery, że w chwili, gdy ten skurwysyn pierdolony – aż zagryzł zęby ze wściekłości – pozbawił go ręki, stracił wszystko, że w jednej chwili stał się nikim. To było najstraszniejsze kilka chwil w jego życiu – dopóki nie zemdlał. Gdy się obudził pochylała się nad nim ruda dziewczyna i szepcząc coś do siebie mierzyła jego zdrowe ramię. Jej pytanie, gdy zorientowała się, że już nie śpi, o rodzaj i kolor obudowy, całkowicie zbiło go z tropu. Dopiero, gdy spokojnie wyjaśniło mu, że chodzi o protezę, zdał sobie sprawę z tego jak absurdalna była jego wcześniejsza panika. Cóż przynajmniej odkrył, co jest jego największym strachem. Niestety nie tylko on się tego dowiedział.

- Kurosaki-kun tutaj! - zawołała Inoue wyrywając Grimmjow ze swojego świata, w sumie w doskonałym momencie, i jednocześnie wywołując na jego usta szeroki uśmiech.

Odwrócił się akurat w czas, by zobaczyć jak Kurosaki zatrzymuje się w pół kroku na sekundę, mierząc Grimmjowa podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Chyba dostrzegł wybebeszoną protezę na stole, bo jednak podszedł.

- Widzę, że jesteś zajęta – powiedział rudzielec. - Przyjdę później.

- Och nie nie, zaraz kończę – powiedziała szybko Inoue.

- Właśnie, po co masz latać tam i z powrotem – dodał Grimmjow szczerząc się do chłopaka. - Kurosaki-kun – dodał przymilnie przedrzeźniając dziewczynę.

- Znacie się? - zapytała zaraz Inoue podekscytowana.

- Nie – powiedział Ichigo.

- Tak – powiedział Grimmjow. - Jak możesz nie pamiętać – dodał zaraz teatralnie urażonym głosem. - Ćwiczyliśmy przecież razem, jakiś tydzień temu, walka nożem te sprawy...

Ichigo zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się Grimmjowowi intensywnie.

- Możliwe – powiedział w końcu, niezbyt zadowolony z implikacji słów pilota.

- O to wspaniały zbieg okoliczności, że się spotkaliście, prawda Kurosaki-kun? - spytała Inoue z uśmiechem, absolutnie nieświadoma ponurego nastroju kolegi.

- Ta – mruknął Ichigo.

Zapadła cisza. Prawdopodobnie większość osób nazwałaby ją niezręczną, ale Grimmjowowi ona absolutnie nie przeszkadzała. Uśmiechał się szeroko i bezczelnie gapił się na Kurosakiego. Ten całkowicie ignorował Grimmjowa i patrzył się bezmyślnie w bebechy protezy. Inoue zupełnie zamilkła, chyba jednak zrozumiała, że coś jest nie tak, i w skupieniu patrzyła na diagnozowaną właśnie dłoń – palce Grimmjowa poruszały się samoczynnie pod wpływem delikatnych impulsów posyłanych przez aparaturę diagnostyczną.

- Usiądź sobie, Kurosaki-kun – odezwał się w końcu Grimmjow nie odwracając spojrzenia od chłopaka.

- Nie ma gdzie – odpowiedział Ichigo, wciąż nie patrząc na Grimmjowa.

- Możesz usiąść na moich kolanach – zaproponował uprzejmie, klepiąc się po udzie.

I w tym momencie stało się kilka rzeczy. Kurosaki się skrzywił i zarumienił na raz. Inoue również się zarumieniła, a Grimmjow wrzasnął zupełnie zaskoczony mocniejszym impulsem, który poszedł po sztucznym nerwie. Zaraz też posłał mordercze spojrzenie dziewczynie, która powiedziała szybkie przepraszam, i drugie równie mordercze Kurosakiemu, który uśmiechnął się triumfalne.

- A ty co się szczerzysz? - warknął.

- Spokojnie, Jeagerjaquez, bo ci żyłka pęknie i kto wtedy będzie ratował nasze leniwe tyłki – powiedział Ichigo, patrząc już na Grimmjowa z wyzywającym uśmieszkiem.

Spryciarz się znalazł – dobrze wiedział, że w tej sytuacji Grimmjow i tak nic nie zacznie, nie z wywleczoną na wierzch protezą. Co nie znaczyło, że nie miał zamiaru się odgryźć.

Inoue faktycznie już kończyła. Jeszcze poprawiła jedną drobna rzecz i po chwili elektronika na powrót została przysłonięta metalem obudowy. Grimmjow sprawdził jeszcze, czy wszystko rusza się jak należy.

- Wiesz, Kurosaki-kun – odezwał się z uśmiechem, wstając.

Ichigo spojrzał na niego spode łba. Uśmiech Grimmjow tylko się poszerzył, gdy pochylił się w stronę chłopaka.

- Tak słodki tyłek jak twój – wyszeptał mu niemalże do ucha. - Mógłbym co najwyżej atakować. - Na potwierdzenie swoich słów, chwycił pośladek rudzielca.

Następną rzeczą jaką zarejestrował był pulsujący ból gdzieś w okolicy żuchwy, smak krwi w ustach. Chłopak naprawdę był szybko, nawet nie zauważył skąd i kiedy nadszedł cios. Z powrotem siedział na krześle, tylko tym razem nieco krzywo, a nad nim stał z zaciśniętymi pięściami, dyszący ciężko i czerwony od szyi po czubki uszu Kurosaki. Grimmjow aż zamrugał na ten obrazek – absolutnie, obezwładniająco piękny.

- Za kogo ty się masz?! - wrzasnął Kurosaki, gdy uspokoił się na tyle, żeby mówić.

Grimmjow nie odpowiedział, poruszył szczęką, żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu – było. Uśmiechnął się.

- To mi się podoba – powiedział, czym wywołał nieco zaskoczone zmarszczenie rudych brwi.

Zanim Ichigo się zorientował, co jest granie, Grimmjow wystrzelił w jego stronę. Chwycił go w pasie i obalił na ziemię. Natychmiast skorzystał i usiadł na chłopaku. Ten wierzgnął się zaraz pod nim i walnął go kolanami po plecach. O mały włos uniknęli mało romantycznego pocałunku, gdy Grimmjow poleciał do przodu. W tym momencie Kurosaki odwrócił ich role. Teraz sam siedział na biodrach Grimmjowa. Podniósł pięść do kolejnego ciosu. Grimmjow chwycił jego dłoń i podniósł się gwałtownie. Czołem wyrżnął w twarz rudzielca – chciał trafić w nos, trafił w szczękę – którego odrzuciło do tyłu. Wciaż trzymał pięść chłopaka, co od razu wykorzystał. Wykręcił mu ramię do tyłu. Przygniótł kolanem do ziemi.

- Co tu się do cholery jasnej dzieje?! - wrzask zatrzymał ich obu.

Grimmjow spojrzał w stronę drzwi, w których stał brunet, z papierosem między zębami w uniformie Intytutu Badawczego, miał też insygnia majora Gotei, czyli ktoś z samej góry. Popatrzył spokojnie na Grimmjowa przygniatającego i wykręcającego ramię Ichigo, który leżał bez ruchu, tylko dyszał wściekły.

- Jeagerjaquez, tak? – powiedział oficer. - Nie masz może jakiś innych obowiązków w tej chwili do spełnienia.

- Aj, sir – odpowiedział. Pochylił się jeszcze do Ichigo. - To jeszcze nie koniec słodziutki – szepnął, dopiero wtedy puścił chłopaka i wstał.

Wyszedł z pomieszczenia nonszalanckim krokiem, jak gdyby nic się nie wydarzyło.

- Kurosaki, zapraszam do siebie – usłyszał jeszcze za plecami.

Dopiero jak minął róg skrzywił się i dotknął miejsce, gdzie trafił pierwszy cios Ichigo. Będzie miał pamiątkę. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Prawie jak malinka. Zapowiadała się raczej burzliwa znajomość.

* * *

Jeagerjaqez – zaczynało to brzmieć jak przekleństwo. Może faktycznie nim było. W ciągu tygodnia zdążył niemalże o nim zapomnieć, miał sprawy do załatwienia, był zajęty, poza tym plan polegający na unikaniu miejsc, gdzie mógłby go spotkać okazał się skuteczny. Przez cały tydzień gościa nie widział. Poza tym to było naprawdę fascynujące – wystarczyły dwa przypadkowe spotkania, żeby zapałał do Jeagerjaqeza czystą, niczym nieskrępowaną niechęcią, miał facet prawdziwy talent. Gorzej, że przedwczoraj kilka słów Shuuheia spowodowało, że oprócz niechęci, pojawiło się coś jeszcze... ciekawość.

Podszedł do stanowiska Zanpakutou Hisagiego – interesujący gościu swoją drogą, nieczęsto spotyka się pilotów, którzy osobiście dbają o swoje maszyny - żeby dać mu uszczelki, o które prosił wcześniej. Dał, Hisagi podziękował i Ichigo już chciał odchodzić.

- Kurosaki – zwołał jeszcze. Chłopak odwrócił się z pytająco uniesioną brwi. - Jeagerjaqez o ciebie jakiś czas temu pytał – powiedział po chwili wahania.

- O mnie? - zdziwił się. - Jak to?

- Znał twoje imię i nazwisko. Pytał czy cię znam. – odpowiedział. - Powiedziałem, że nie.

- O. - Zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, co pilot Espady chciał w ten sposób osiągnąć. - Dzięki.

- Spoko – rzucił i chciał już wrócić do pracy, ale jednak zrezygnował, jeszcze raz zatrzymując Ichigo. - Swoją drogą, wiesz jak Jeagerjaqez stracił rękę?

Ichigo nie za bardzo wiedział, co to ma do rzeczy.

- Pusty mu ją odgryzł? - rzucił niepewnie. Nie interesował się, tyle co jakieś plotki zasłyszał.

Hisagi uśmiechnął się trochę kwaśno na to stwierdzenie.

- Bynajmniej – powiedział, patrząc na Ichigo poważnie, przez co Ichigo sam nie wiedział gdzie podziać wzrok. - Jak będziesz miał trochę czasu to się zainteresuj tematem. To w sumie ciekawa historia. - Kolejny kwaśny uśmiech.

- Dlaczego sam mi nie powiesz?

Nie rozumiał, po co te podchody.

- Byłbym nieobiektywny – wyjaśnił lakonicznie Hisagi. - Trzymaj się, Kurosaki – rzucił, kończąc rozmowę i wracając do swojej roboty.

W tamtym momencie Ichigo temat postanowił po prostu olać. Jakoś nie uśmiechało mu się marnowanie swojego wolnego czasu na próbach rozwikłania jakieś mrocznej tajemnicy Jeagerjaqeza. I pewnie by tak została, gdyby nie dzisiejsze nieoczekiwane spotkanie u Inoue; a jednak to ona była jego protetyczką. Powinien jednak odwrócić się na pięcie jak tylko zobaczył kim zajmuje się dziewczyna. Ale został. Jeagerjaqez rzucił jeszcze tekst, który w niezbyt oględny sposób sugerował, że pilot odtworzył walkę Ichigo w symulatorze i dowiedział się o swoim avatarze na koncie chłopaka. Tylko nie za bardzo rozumiał zmianę w nastawieniu Jeagerjaqeza do siebie. Ostatnim razem był totalnym bucem i kazał mu po prostu spierdalać, a teraz uśmiechał się – albo raczej szczerzył – i rzucał jakieś głupie teksty; przy tej okazji ciało jak zwykle go zdradziło i się dodatkowo zarumienił.

A później stało się, co się stało – co ten skurwysyn sobie myślał, łapiąc go za tyłek – i teraz stał w gabinecie Akona – nikt nie wiedział, czy to było jego imię, nazwisko czy tylko ksywka – oficera odpowiedzialnego za szeroko rozumianą dyscyplinę i morale pracowników technicznych. W sumie mógł się domyślić, że Akon w ten czy w inny sposób zareaguje – lepiej on niż ktoś z Żandarmerii. Był jednym z nielicznych ludzi w bazie, którzy, pomimo wydarzeń sprzed 9 lat, wciąż korzystali ze wszczepki. Ta pewnie natychmiast poinformowała go, że któraś z kamer wychwyciła bójkę. Albo po prostu przechodził obok. Człowiek nabywał paranoi związanej z możliwościami, jakie daje to ustrojstwo. Pomyśleć, że do niedawna praktycznie każdy pracownik bazy miał coś takiego.

- I co ja mam z tobą zrobić Kurosaki? - zapytał Akon bardziej zmęczonym niż zdenerwowanym głosem, zapalając kolejnego papierosa. - Kolejna bójka, tym razem z członkiem Espady. Widzę, że mierzysz coraz wyżej.

- Broniłem się tylko – powiedział obojętnie, patrząc się w ścianę za Akonem. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego tłumaczenia niewiele pomogą. W końcu cokolwiek by się nie działo, przecież nie ukarzą członka Espady.

- Nie wystarczyło po prostu się odsunąć i słownie wyrazić swój sprzeciw?

- Może jeszcze przeprosić? - mruknął zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. Był zirytowany, miał prawo być. Chociaż akurat wyrzucenie tego swojemu przełożonemu nie było aż takie mądre. - Rozumiem, że teraz ja zostanę ukarany, a Jeagerjaqezowi nawet nikt nie pogrozi palcem.

Akon po prostu westchnął, wydmuchując przy okazji dym, i pokręcił głową.

- Tak właśnie będzie – powiedział spokojnie. - Jesteśmy w stanie ciągłej wojny, a to jest baza wojskowa, czego się spodziewasz?

- Niczego, przepraszam – odpowiedział zrezygnowany. - To się już nigdy więcej nie powtórzy.

- Mam taką nadzieję, bo tym razem dostaniesz karną zmianę. Następnym razem po prostu wywalę cię z hangarów z powrotem na tyły. - Zamilkł na chwilę i spojrzał gdzieś w bok, wyglądał jakby gonił wzrokiem muchę na ścianie. - A szkoda by było – kontynuował, patrząc z powrotem na chłopaka - bo z raportów wynika, że radzisz sobie całkiem dobrze. Nie jesteś głupi, więc mógłbyś być jeszcze lepszy, ale z tego co widzę cię to nie interesuje. Co takiego jest w Gotei, że tak bardzo chcesz się tam dostać?

- Po to zgłosiłem się na ochotnika, gdy robili zaciąg do bazy.

- I teraz jesteś niezadowolony, że cię nie przyjęli. Oszukali cię, nie pozwolili spełnić marzeń? - zapytał tylko z nutka kpiny.

Ichigo odetchnął głębiej, żeby się uspokoić i czegoś nie odpyskować.

- Zrozumiałbym, gdybym się zupełnie nie nadawał do tego, ale miałem świetne wyniki z testów na kurs pilotów...

- Więc jednak czujesz się oszukany? - wszedł mu słowo. - Czujesz się oszukany, że ciebie takiego wspaniałego przyszłego-niedoszłego pilota tak upokorzyli i zrobili z niego nędznego technika? - zapytał znudzonym głosem. To chyba nie była pierwsza rozmowa tego typu, którą przeprowadzał.

- To nie... - zaczął.

- Nie? Ale na pewno? Przyznaj się, czujesz się lepszy. Jak bardzo? - drażnił się z nim dalej. - Lepszy od techników, którzy wykonują brudną robotę? Lepszy od wieloletnich pilotów Gotei? Lepszy od Espady, skoro zaczynasz z nimi bójki?

- Po prostu... - powiedział i spuścił wzrok. Czuł się głupio.

- Chciałeś spełnić swoje marzenie – powiedział Akon bez kpiny, podchodząc do chłopaka i kładąc mu dłonie na ramionach. - Przykro mi to mówić, ale żyjemy w czasach niespełnionych marzeń, za to w konieczności spełniania obowiązku. Odrobinę smutne, ale da się z tym żyć, to nie jest jakaś śmiertelna choroba. I uświadomię cię, jeżeli nie wzięli cię wtedy, nie wezmą cie teraz - powiedział objętnie z rozbrajającą szczerością. - Za stary już jesteś, żeby zaczynać szkolenie pilota Zanpakutou, więc przestań składać te podania – poklepał go jeszcze pocieszająco, odsunął się i przysiadł na brzegu biurka.

- Dziękuję, sir – mruknął Ichigo.

- Ależ nie za co, ja to naprawdę z dobroci serca mówię, bo w tym momencie mam pod sobą niedoszłego pilota i kiepskiego technika, a mogę mieć po prostu dobrego technika, gdy ten skupi się na tym, na czym powinien zamiast marzyć o zachodnich morzach. Dostaniesz nocną zmianę na zewnątrz, będziesz miał te trzy godziny na świeżym powietrzu na życiowe przemyślenia. Może nawieje ci rozumu do łba. Możesz odejść.

- Aj, sir – mruknął mało entuzjastycznie.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł, bo co innego mu pozostało. W sumie ta nocna zmiana na zewnątrz nie była znowu aż taka zła. Ale nie liczył na jakieś nowe wnioski od stania na świeżym powietrzu, robił to wcześniej już wielokrotnie – częściej z własnej woli niż za karę – i jakoś to nie pomogło. Może tym razem będzie inaczej.

* * *

Śnił.

Okrągła tarcza księżyca wisiała nisko nad horyzontem, widoczna w długiej nienaturalnie prostej dolinie otoczonej równie nienaturalnie prostymi ścianami. Jasne światło wydobywało z ciemności góry budynków - na wpół zburzonych, obleczonych w rośliny - wyglądały jak zdeformowane chorobą. Porośnięty pleśnią owoc poprzedniej epoki. Wiedział, że znajduje się w mieście.

Miasto. Smakował ten wyraz, który wydawał się zupełnie obcy. Dopiero po chwili pojawiają się ciągi skojarzeń. Miasto, ludzie, tłumy, samochody, budynki, mieszkania, życie. Za skojarzeniami wybuchają obrazy – zatrzymane w pół ruchu kadry – kolorowe, słoneczne, deszczowe, pełne ludzi. Widzi i nazywa – chociaż nigdy nie widział na oczy – tramwaje, kawiarenki, rowery, plaże. Wszystko fascynujące, zadziwiające i budzące dziecięcą ciekawość.

Miasto, ludzie, epoka, która minęła i zgniła. Pozostał tylko ten księżyc wiszący nisko nad horyzontem i ciemne, obce bryły budynków, które mieściły kiedyś w sobie życie. Martwe, chociaż na powrót zwrócone naturze.

Martwe, więc skąd to ciepłe, drgające światło w jednym z okien. I czemu zamiast przerażać, cieszy.

* * *

**Jeżeli ktoś się zastanawiał, jak zaczęła się znajomość Ichigo i Grimmjowa w uniwersum "Tylko się nie bój", to może wyobrazić sobie to mniej więcej tak, tylko bez erotycznego podtekstu w stronę Ichigo.**

**Uznałam, że Akon tak rzadko występuję i jest na tyle niezdefiniowany, że mogę sobie tutaj pozwolić na pewną autorską swobodę.**

**Przewodnim motywem muzycznym dla panów w "niebie" została wybrana piosenka Sick Puppies - You're Going Down, tak jakoś mi przypasowało.**

**Wesoły kącik:**

**Wena: Yeah trzecie spotkanko i już macanko!**

**Slash-logika: Yeah! W kolejnym będzie seks!**

**Me: *czyta "Ślepowidzenie" i się nie przejmuje.***


	5. Cassiopeia

**Gdy ci smutno, gdy ci źle... napisz randomową scenę chędożenia. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie moge rzec, że było mi naprawdę smutno i źle.**

**W tle leciało Kidney Thieves - Before I'm dead i Godsmack - Voodoo**

**Tak czy siak, smacznego :)**

* * *

W "Jaskini" zawsze panował mrok, rozpraszany jedynie odległym światłem – spłaszczającym barwy do zimnego monochromu - ekranów komputerów, z których leciała muzyka. W "Jaskini" nigdy nie było konkretnych ludzi, były jedynie na wpół rozmyte cienie, pomiędzy którymi nie było jakiś sztucznych granic – dotykały się, ocierały się o siebie. Do "Jaskini" przychodziłeś anonimowy – w ciemności twarze zaczynały być nierozpoznawalne - każdy na te kilka nocnych godzin był sobie równy – można było pozwolić sobie na więcej, bo nie było ważne, czy ten cień obok to twój przełożony, czy może ktoś z Żandarmerii – wszyscy byli tak samo poddani prostej, elektronicznej muzyce. Muzyce, która pełzała niskimi tonami i oplatała ciało w niemalże pierwotne instynkty, wyzwalając taniec, któremu niebezpiecznie i pociągająco blisko było do jakiegoś zwierzęcego rytuału godowego. Powietrze było duszne, gorące, przesycone mieszaniną zapachów potu, seksu i tego, co przywlekli na sobie mieszkańcy bazy. Do "Jaskini" przychodziło się by chociaż na chwilę zapomnieć, że walczy się o przegraną sprawę. Nikt oczywiście o tym głośno nie mówił, jednak wszyscy gdzieś pod skórą czuli, że jedyne, co można zrobić, to odsunąć w czasie – o ile? Dzień, miesiąc, rok? - nieuniknione. Byli gatunkiem na wyginięciu. W takich chwilach głośniejszy, od przekazywanej z pokolenia na pokolenie kultury, stawał się zwierzęcy, budzący żądze, instynkt. Byli tacy, którzy próbowali temu zaprzeczać, ale i ci wcześniej, czy później przegrywali i odkrywali, że tylko w tym niedbałym rytaule tańca i seksu w ciemności, zmysłów, zamkniętych do dotyku i zapachu, mogli chociaż przez chwilę czuć się bezpiecznie. Po to właśnie przychodziło się do "Jaskini".

Grimmjow doskonale czuł się w tej ciemności i morzu rozkołysanych ekstatycznie cieni. Nie przeszkadzały mu dłonie – ile? Nawet nie próbował liczyć – które wędrowały po jego ciele bez skrępowania, wślizgiwały się pod bluzkę, drapały, gładziły, wczepiały się desperacko w skórę. Pozwalał im na to, ale nic nie dawał od siebie. Przyciągany do rozpalonych ciał, pragnących by dał im tę chwilę ukojenia, wciągał głęboko zapach włosów – właśnie temu zmysłowi ufał najbardziej i jak na razie się nie zawiódł. Tak właśnie polował, przebierając w tym stadzie, odrzucał tych, którzy śmierdzieli czystym strachem – nie miał zamiaru pomagać tchórzom z dobrego serca – szukał takich zapachów, w których wciąż dało się wyczuć ogień walki. Czasem znajdował drapieżnika takiego jak on sam, w takim momencie taniec, a później seks, zmieniał się w walkę pazurów i kłów o dominację. W takich momentach nie miał nic przeciwko, żeby się poddać tej drugiej sile, po takich nocach znajdował na swoim ciele siniaki i czerwone ślady zadrapań, czasem zębów.

Odepchnął kolejne ciało, które wiedział, że nie da mu żadnej satysfakcji. Pozwolił gęstemu tłumowi porwać się wgłąb, pozwolił dłoniom na powrót wyciągnąć się do niego, sam wyciągnął ramiona do góry i dotknął opuszkami palców wilgotnego, kamiennego sklepienia. Muzyka dudniła pulsująco w tempie tylko odrobinę szybszym od uderzeń serca – tempo rodzącego się podniecenia. Gdyby się wsłuchać, to ponad muzyką, usłyszałoby się przeciągłe jęki samic i pomruki samców na granicy spełnienia. Ciała ocierały się o niego, głaskały, prosiły. Uśmiechał się szeroko, wciągając głęboko ostry zapach ludzkości, od którego robił się jeszcze bardziej spragniony.

Zapach, którego szukał, znalazł go sam.

Najpierw dłonie wplotły się w jego włosy niemalże czułym gestem, by zaraz zacisnąć się na nich brutalnie i pociągnąć jego głowę w dół. Czyjeś usta sięgnęły do jego, język niecierpliwie przesunął się po wargach, żądając – na pewno nie prosząc – o odpowiedź. Zaraz też owionął go zapach – ogień, pasja i tylko szczypta rezygnacji – to nie był drugi drapieżnik, pomimo tak dominującego zaproszenia do zabawy, była to ofiara idealna. Uśmiechnął się przez pocałunek, a później rozchylił wargi, pozwalając temu giętkiemu, miękkiemu językowi opleść się wokół swojego. Czuł ostry, korzenny smak jakiegoś bimbru. Jeszcze przez sekundę dał swojej ofierze cieszyć się dominującą pozycją, ale zaraz chwycił dłońmi za kształtne pośladki, przyciągnął to chętne ciało do siebie – twarda, chociaż szczuplejsza, klata uderzyła o jego, biodra z jednoznaczną wypukłością otarły się niecierpliwie o jego udo – przejął inicjatywę w pocałunku, teraz to on penetrował językiem usta swojej ofiary, smakując je, przygryzając dolną wargę, wodząc po niej językiem, spijał pospieszny oddech i te nieco nieśmiałe pomruki, które pojawiły się, gdy zaczął ugniatać pośladki i ocierać udem o krocze tamtego. I powoli, nieubłaganie pchał swoją ofiarę przez tłum pod ścianę, do jednej z nisz, gdzie będzie mógł ją pożreć.

Usta oderwały się od jego warg, dłonie zniknęły z jego włosów. Tylko na chwilę, bo zaraz zęby przygryzały skórę na jego szyi, a paznokcie wbiły się w skórę na plecach, sprawiając, że syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby – uwielbiał tą przyjemność na granicy bólu. Nawet się nie zorientował, kiedy obrócili się i to on był pchany. Dotarło to do niego, gdy uderzył plecami o chłodny kamień. Nie zdążył nic z tym zrobić, gdy poczuł dłonie, które niecierpliwie dobierały się do jego paska. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, chwycił w garść miękkie włosy i przyciągnął swojego anonimowego kochanka po kolejny pocałunek, tym razem nie dając mu nawet odrobiny swobody, przekazał za to wyraźnie, że to on tutaj jest panem. Zamruczał w te, poddające mu z chęcią, usta, gdy szczupła dłoń wsunęła się w jego bieliznę i chwyciła w pewny uścisk jego na wpół już nabrzmiałego członka, poruszyła się w tempie niemalże zapomnianej muzyki. Pozwolił uwolnić się tym ustom i odchylił głowę do tyłu, gdy do dłoni dołączył język, który zmysłowo powolnym ruchem prześlizgiwał się po całej długości pieszczonej męskości. Gdzieś obok jakaś dziewczyna jęczała pospiesznie, słychać było mokry dźwięk zderzających się ciał, Grimmjow w ogóle nie zwracał na to uwagi dzięki ustom, które pochłaniały go centymetr po centymetrze, językowi, który drażnił go w absolutnie cudny sposób, aż bezwiednie pchnął biodrami, chcąc więcej tego wilgotnego ciepła. Wargi wędrowały wpuszczając i wypuszczając go na chłodne, w kontraście do gorącego wnętrza, powietrze. Mógłby skończyć od tej pieszczoty, zwłaszcza gdy dłoń zaczęła bawić się jego jądrami, ale nie tego chciał. Chciał skonsumować swoją ofiarę w całości. Znów chwycił za włosy i pociągnął do góry, obrócił ich, przygniatając kochanka do ściany. W tej chwili zorientował się, że nie musi bawić się w rozpinanie mu spodni, bo te już były ściągnięte. Jego mokry od śliny członek otarł się o drugiego równie gorącego i twardego. Jego ofiara sapnęła i chwyciła go za biodra przyciągając do siebie, przytrzymując na miejscu, i ocierając się o niego powolnymi, długimi ruchami – oddychał coraz głośniej i szybciej. Usta były wszędzie na szyi, ustach, uszach Grimmjowa, domagając się więcej już teraz, zaraz. Grimmjow był bardziej niż chętny, żeby mu to wszystko dać.

Gdy pierwszy z pokrytych śliną palców przeszedł przez ciasne wejście, oddech jego kochanka stał się bardziej urywany i zarzucił jedna nogę na biodro Grimmjowa. Kolejne palce wciskały się do tego miękkiego wnętrza, a jego ofiara zaczęła szeptać pomiędzy jękami i sykami mantrę w niezrozumiałym dla Grimmjowa języku – było coś znajomego w tym głosie. Oczywiście mógł wziąć tego chłopaka bez tych wszystkich zabaw – jak często zresztą robił z innymi ofiarami – zamieniając jęki rozkoszy w krzyki bólu i obupólnie przyjemny seks w coś bliższego gwałtowi, ale chciał mu wynagrodzić chęć z jaką wepchnął się do paszczy drapieżnika.

I tak krzyknął, gdy w końcu w niego wszedł i pewnie krzyczał by dalej, gdy Grimmjow wykonywał kolejne bezlitosne pchnięcia, wysuwając się niemalże całkowicie by na powrót schować się w tym obejmującym go, chętnym wnętrzu, ale chłopak przyciągnął go po kolejne pocałunki – teraz mruczał w jego usta. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jeszcze z żadną ze swoich ofiar się tyle nie całował – pocałunki były niemalże zbędnym dodatkiem w tego typu zabawie – jednak nie miał nic przeciwko – to przez ten zapach, oszałamiał go. Wciąż czuł smak wypitego przez chłopaka bimbru, czuł, będąc tak blisko drugiego ciała, jak to drży za każdym razem, gdy w nie wchodził, coraz szybciej, coraz brutalniej. Czuł twardą męskość ocierającą się o jego brzuch, jednak nie miał zamiaru jej tknąć – i tak był nazbyt łaskawy – jednak chłopak chyba nawet tego od niego nie oczekiwał, bo chwycił się i zaczął poruszać dłonią w szaleńczym tempie, jakby sprintem chciał dobiec do orgazmu.

Nie było żadnej finezji w tym jak doszli, najpierw Grimmjow z dzikim, zwierzęcym niemalże pomrukiem, potem jego ofiara odrzucając głowę do tyłu i znów szepcząc w tym obcym języku. Błogosławiona pustka orgazmu trwała zdecydowanie za krótko i zbyt szybko powróciła rzeczywistość, tylko teraz, przynajmniej jeszcze przez chwilę, bardziej znośna.

Grimmjow uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, odsuwając się od chłopaka i pozwalając ześlizgnąć mu się na ziemię, gdy nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa i zabrakło oparcia jego ciała. Ubrał się i chciał po prostu odejść, ale jeszcze pochylił się nad swoją ofiarą, chwycił za włosy i odchylił jej głowę na bok. Przyssał się żarłocznie do skóry szyi, wbił w nią zęby, chłopak jęknął i próbował go od siebie odsunąć. Puścił go dopiero, gdy był pewien, że jego działania zostawią ślad, może znajdzie go za dnia i znowu go sobie weźmie.

* * *

Ichigo czuł się absolutnie i zajebiście fatalnie. Nie dość, że nie miał najmniejszych szans się dzisiaj wyspać, to jeszcze miał kaca, no i... TO. Ostatni raz, przyrzekł sobie solennie, ostatni raz daje się namówić Renjiemu i Rukii na wyjście do "Jaskini". Nigdy tak naprawdę nie przepadał za tym miejscem, było w nim coś prymitywnego. Namówili go i tak, bo stwierdzili, że jakiś przybity ostatnio chodzi, co było w zupełności prawdą. Chodził przybity od czasu rozmowy z Akonem i swojej nocnej warty. Musiał przyznać rację przełożonemu. Nie miał najmniejszych szans zostać pilotem Zanpakutou – rzeczywistości nie zaczaruje swoimi niespełnionymi marzeniami. Jednak wciąż ciężko było się z tym pogodzić.

Wczoraj, gdy go wyciągali, to sam przyznał, że odrobina zapomnienia mu nie zaszkodzi. Pewnie wszystko skończyłoby się o wiele lepiej, gdyby nie bimber, który załatwił Renji. Rzadko pił, bo kto niby pił często, gdy jedynym dostępnym alkoholem, był ten pędzony gdzieś na boku. Jednak nigdy wcześniej żaden alkohol nie sprawiał, że był tak napalony. Podejrzewał, że coś z tym wspólnego miały te ziółka, którymi jechało od bimbru, w dodatku Renji wlał w niego jakąś chorą ilość tego płynu. W związku z tym wieczór skończył się, jak się skończył, chociaż większość tego, co się działo jest raczej niewyraźna. Nie pamiętał zupełnie, jak to się stało, że zaczął się całować z tamtym mężczyzną, ani jak to się stało, że dał się tak rasowo zerżnąć. Jednak były dwie rzeczy, które denerwowały go najbardziej w tym całym wydarzeniu. Pierwsza to brak pewności, czy bardziej ma ochotę rzygać, czy się zmasturbować na wspomnienie tej nocy. A druga to ten cholerny, czerwonofioletowy ślad na szyi, który ten idiota mu zostawił. I było jeszcze coś, co nie nadawało mu spokoju. Wspomnienie czegoś ulotnego - zapachu, dźwięki, powidoku chłodnego dotyku na włosach.

A do tego wszystkiego, zaczęły go dręczyć jakieś dziwne sny, których po przebudzeniu nie pamiętał, jednak zostawiały po sobie jakieś dziwne uczucie, że powinien być w zupełnie innym miejscu.

- Przejebane – mruknął pod nosem, wracając myślami do czytanego właśnie raportu naprawy i modląc się, żeby dzisiaj nie musiał robić nic ważnego, bo obawiał, że niezbyt będzie mógł się nad tym kupić.

* * *

Grimmjow, pomimo tego, że się absolutnie nie wyspał, był w znakomitym humorze, bo niby czemu miałby nie być. Jego wczorajszy kochanek był bardziej niż satysfakcjonujący.

Zmarszczył brwi, zamyślił się.

- Oj, od czego właściwie jest słowo kochanek? - zapytał, idącej obok, reszty Espady. - W sensie od jakiego wyrazu pochodzi.

Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego co najmniej zbici z tropu. Rozmawiali na zupełnie inny temat, jednak pytanie Grimmjowa zastanowiło wszystkich.

- Od kochać – powiedział w końcu Starrk.

- A co ma Pusty do piguły? - zapytał się Nnoitra. - Od kiedy to jakieś pieprzone kochanie ma coś wspólnego z rżnięciem kogoś?

Starrk wzruszył tylko ramionami. Nikt inny nie podjął tematu, więc wrócili do tego, o czym rozmawiali przed pytaniem Grimmjowa. Weszli do hangarów – nie było alarmu, ale mieli dzisiaj swoje zwyczajowe manewry – a Grimmjow rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu pomarańczowej czupryny, ale nigdzie jej nie było.

Wciąż jakieś dziwne uczucie nie dawało mu spokoju, ale za żadne skarby, nie był w stanie stwierdzić, co to.

* * *

Góry Uralu majaczyły daleko na horyzoncie poszarpaną linią, a tutaj oparty o drzewo stał nagi, biały mężczyzna. Zza zasłony białej grzywki patrzyły oczy o czarnych białkach i złotych tęczówkach. Po czarnych zębach, odsłoniętych w szerokim uśmiechu, wędrował w jedną i w druga stronę niebieski język.

- Przejebane – mruknął białas nieco chrypiącym głosem, jakby mówienie było dla niego obce. - Przejebane – powtórzył raz a potem drugi, widocznie słowo mu się niezwykle spodobało.

* * *

**slash-logika i Wena *otwierają szampana i idą świętować słodkie zwycięstwo***

**me *wpycha każdej po cytrynie w gębę* i żeby wam uszami wylazło!**


End file.
